


Snowdrops

by BerryBoy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, Fantasy, M/M, Slash, VictUuri, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBoy/pseuds/BerryBoy
Summary: Se dice que existe un bosque en una montaña donde vive un cazador que pasa sus días intentando atrapar a un youkai que vive en la cima helada de la montaña.  Dicho youkai está confinado al frío de la nieve por unas flores que debe proteger.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Snowdrops 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen.

Yuuri miró las flores que acababa de pisotear. No se había dado cuenta a tiempo, pero había pasado corriendo sobre ellas. ¿Cómo iba a saber que aquellas flores las había plantado una poderosa hechicera? Había estado jugando toda la tarde con su amigo del bosque, Pichit, un hermoso kitsune negro y sin querer había pisado las flores de la hechicera.

Pichit, que era de pies ligeros, no había tocado ninguna, siendo su naturaleza proteger la flora y fauna del bosque, le era completamente normal evitar pisarlas. Pero Yuuri no había corrido con tanta suerte, él las había pisado y la hechicera había aparecido segundos más tarde, furiosa por el suceso.

La maldición de la mujer lo había alcanzado en la espalda y lo había dejado inconsciente por lo que fue Pichit el que escuchó lo que la hechicera tenía que decir.

—De ahora en adelante, su vida estará ligada a esas flores, mientras florezcan seguirá con vida, pero no podrá alejarse de ellas. Deberá protegerlas, si permite que alguien las pise o las corte, morirá.

Y con eso la hechicera desapareció hecha una furia.

Pichit se había encargado de decirle lo que había sucedido cuando despertó y ese fue uno de los días más tristes para Yuuri.

Con pesar descubrieron que lo más lejos que podía estar de las flores era hasta donde la nieve cubría el tope de la montaña, Yuuri no volvería a disfrutar de la brisa fresca de la primavera o del calor del verano.

Siendo que no podía escapar de la cima de la montaña, Yuuri terminó construyendo una especie de templo donde podía esconderse y a la vez vigilar las flores. Las rodeó de un hermoso jardín donde solo las flores y plantas de invierno podían sobrevivir. Pichit le brindaba calor en su forma de kitsune, pero poco a poco fue llevándole piezas de ropa más abrigadoras.

Con el tiempo Yuuri se fue acostumbrando a su nuevo hogar y algunas veces volvía a jugar con Pichit, aunque siempre le hacía recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Por eso Pichit prefería traerle libros para leer o pinturas pues al youkai le gustaba pintar.

Cada día que pasaba la vida de Yuuri se volvía un poco más monótona y con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no envejecía. Se había dicho a sí mismo que cuando deseara morir simplemente iría y pisotearía el jardín y se consolaba pensando que la hechicera no le había dado una maldición, sino que le había regalado el saber cuándo moriría.

Todo parecía que jamás cambiaría hasta que una tarde, un hombre subió a la cima de la montaña, un cazador de cabellos grises y ojos azules cuya habilidad con el arco y la flecha eran incomparables.

Quiso también el infortunio que aquel cazador llegara a descubrir a Yuuri, quien se había quedado muy quieto, tomado por sorpresa mientras caminaba por entre la espesura del bosque.


	2. Snowdrops 2

Víctor había escuchado los cuentos y leyendas que rodeaban aquel lugar. Se decía de un alma en pena que podía escucharse durante las noches de luna llena y también hablaban de un zorro negro como la noche que corría tras una hermosa doncella de cabellos negros intentando alcanzarla porque en otra vida habían sido amantes.

Todo aquello le parecían pamplinas, pero había algo acerca de los cuentos, todos los que había escuchado tenían un matiz de hermosa fantasía. Y Víctor era de los que creían que todos los cuentos y rumores tenían algo de verdad.

Lo primero que había hecho había sido explorar el bosque y sus alrededores para luego subir directamente a la cima de la montaña, sorprendiéndose al encontrar un pequeño templo que a todas luces parecía estar habitado. La cocina tenía ingredientes frescos y el cuarto tenía una cama con sábanas limpias. Había varias cubetas con agua en lugares estratégicos y la caldera estaba encendida con suficiente leña para durar hasta el atardecer. El templo no tenía puertas ni cerraduras, por lo que asumió que no estaban acostumbrados a recibir visitas. Claro que podía deberse al frío, pero por eso mismo no entendía por qué faltaría algo tan esencial.

Continuó buscando en los alrededores hasta que descubrió huellas que parecían humanas y las siguió. Aquellas huellas lo llevaron por gran parte de la cima de la montaña y poco a poco comenzaron a intrigarlo. No importaba cuán profunda fuera la nieve, las huellas parecían no hundirse en ella. Si bien en algunas partes la nieve estaba dura y compacta, en otros estaba fresca recién depositada. Quien quiera que había hecho aquello debía ser o extremadamente liviano o un fenómeno.

En un momento le pareció que las huellas regresaban al templo, pero luego se desviaron, como si recordaran algo. De pronto vio que las huellas eran acompañadas de otras, más pequeñas, como si se tratara de un animal pequeño. Finalmente, las huellas humanas volvieron a quedar solas y Víctor escuchó un sonido a lo lejos.

Sacó su arco y preparó una flecha. Quería estar listo por si acaso era algún animal que pudiera cazar y cenar. Se fue acercando, tomando especial cuidado para no ser escuchado. Lo primero que vio fue una sombrilla de papel, del color de las ciruelas maduras. Bajó el arco al pensar que era el sacerdote del templo y se fue acercando con menos cuidado para poder hablarle y saludarlo.

Al llegar un poco más cerca pudo ver que el hombre vestía un kimono azul y sobre sus hombros llevaba una chaqueta holgada color negra con bordados. Se aclaró la garganta y aquello hizo que el hombre se sobresaltara, volteando de inmediato.

Se quedó de una pieza. Mientras que esperaba ver a un sacerdote se encontró con que quien quiera que fuera llevaba una muy elaborada máscara. La misma tenía la semblanza de la cabeza de un ciervo y le tapaba hasta el labio superior. Podía ver la mirada asustada bajo la máscara y levantó las manos para intentar calmarlo. Aquello fue como una señal para que la persona saliera corriendo como un desquiciado.

Víctor salió tras el hombre y pronto se dio cuenta que no podría alcanzarlo ni aunque estuvieran en terreno normal. Aquel hombre o criatura, parecía caminar sobre la nieve como si su cuerpo no pesara nada.

—¡Espera! ¡Quiero preguntarte algo! —lo siguió por un buen tramo mientras pudo, a veces dejándose llevar por las huellas y otras por el sonido que hacía al correr, era como si llevara atadas a la ropa cientos de cascabeles que sonaban melodiosamente formando una canción, aunque en ese momento la melodía parecía ser una extremadamente movida y alegre.

Yuuri corrió tan rápido como pudo, evitando el templo para no llevar al desconocido al lugar. Su corazón latía muy a prisa sin entender cómo era que un humano había podido llegar hasta su guarida.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? —susurró para sí mismo mientras se escondía tras unos árboles —¿qué hago?

—Oye, sólo quiero que hablemos un poco. Perdona por invadir tu territorio... montaña, lo que sea. No pensé que te asustaría tanto. Hablemos, ¿sí?

Yuuri cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración, intentando desaparecer. Claro que los yokai podían desaparecer cuando quisieran, pero él no podía. Desde que la hechicera lo atara a las flores algunas de sus habilidades se habían visto afectadas.

Se percató demasiado tarde de que su perseguidor se había quedado en silencio y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar asomarse desde atrás del árbol para ver lo que sucedía. No vio absolutamente a nadie y comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Y si había ido de regreso al templo y pisoteaba las flores?

El pánico lo sobrecogió y se enderezó para salir disparado, pero dio un pequeño grito al encontrarse frente a frente con el cazador.

—Te atrapé —el hombre le sonreía con simpleza y Yuuri quedó pegado del tronco del árbol a causa de la impresión.

Sin decir nada aquel hombre de cabellos grises llevó una mano a su máscara y se la quitó. Ambos se quedaron de una pieza. Yuuri al no esperarse que hiciera eso y el hombre al ver que los cuernos de ciervo que él pensaba pertenecían a la máscara seguían pegados a la cabeza del otro.

Víctor levantó la mano y tocó uno de los cuernos, descubriendo que realmente formaban parte de la cabeza del joven frente a él. Luego lo miró directamente a la cara.

—Eres... ¿un yokai? —Yuuri lo empujó y salió corriendo nuevamente, esta vez en una dirección totalmente diferente. Víctor intentó seguirlo y por largo tiempo no se rindió, pero cuando la noche comenzó a caer decidió refugiarse en el templo que había visto con anterioridad.

El lugar se mantenía agradablemente cálido a pesar de que no había puertas y Víctor agradeció mentalmente el fenómeno. Pensó que tal vez el monje que vivía en el templo podría decirle más acerca del yokai.

Cerca de la medianoche escuchó ruidos y supuso que era el monje. Vestía de blanco, con un paño azul cruzado sobre su pecho y rodeándole el torso hasta las rodillas. Se quitó el sombrero de paja y Víctor pudo notar que era apenas un jovenzuelo de piel tostada y cabello negro. Una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

Hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo y el joven le respondió con un gesto similar.

—Saludos, monje de la montaña, me llamo Víctor, soy cazador y llegué hasta la montaña siguiendo las historias de los lugareños acerca de un fenómeno que sucede en la cima. Me disculpo por imponer mi presencia en el templo esta noche, pero si me permite quedarme esta noche mañana en la mañana continuaré mi camino. Espero no sea un inconveniente.

—No es inconveniente, solo que no puedo ofrecerte nada de cenar, no esperaba tener visitas tan tarde. Solo tengo un poco de vino de arroz y algo de pescado del almuerzo.

—Eso es más que suficiente. Prometo traer algo de comer decente mañana cuando pueda cazar algo —el monje buscó el sake y el pescado que puso a calentar cerca de la hoguera.

—Lo siento, pero no está permitido cazar animales en la cima de la montaña. Esto lo pesqué en la mañana, en la base de la montaña. ¿No conoces nada de estos lugares?

—No... es la primera vez que visito —exclamó con una sonrisa —vine por los rumores que hay acerca de la montaña. Quería ver qué tanto de verdad había en ellos.

—¿Y encontraste algo? —Víctor sonrió y luego negó.

—Tan solo un ciervo solitario. Parece que no hay muchos animales aquí arriba.

—Hay animales, solo que están protegidos por la montaña. No podrás verlos a menos que la montaña lo permita. Por eso me gustaría que me dijeras más acerca de ese ciervo que viste.

—Tal vez... fue mi imaginación. Es que estuve corriendo por todos lados y estaba exhausto —el monje lo miró con curiosidad mientras Víctor continuaba comiendo.

—Podría ser... —el monje decidió dejar la conversación en ese punto viendo que el cazador no estaba interesado en continuar. —Descansa esta noche, mañana te mostraré lo que quieras ver de la montaña, así podrás satisfacer tu curiosidad. Si necesitas algo, solo tienes que llamarme, mi nombre es Pichit.

Víctor lo vio salir de la habitación y podría haber jurado que el monje se movía con la gracia y elegancia de un zorro. Al parecer estaba realmente cansado y lo mejor sería prepararse para dormir tan pronto terminara de cenar.


	3. Snowdrops 3

Ya bien entrada la noche Victor podría haber jurado que algo rondaba el pequeño templo. Se había levantado para confirmar que el joven monje continuaba durmiendo y luego se había quedado muy silencioso, escuchando que algo se movía afuera en la nieve.

Se quedó muy quieto al ver una sombra moverse al compás del ruido de pasos y lo siguió hasta la pequeña cocina exterior. Mientras se acercaba para intentar ver quién era escuchó el sonido de una olla y luego una maldición muy por lo bajo.

—¿Un ladrón? —se preguntó mientras intentaba asomarse sin ser visto. Sus ojos hacía mucho que se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y aunque no había luz, podía identificar formas y así pudo identificar una forma aparentemente humana en la cocina del templo. Entró sigiloso y se detuvo cuando el intruso nuevamente tropezó con algunos de los cacharros.

—Maldición, ¿dónde la dejó? —esperó que volviera a estar distraído y entonces le saltó encima como si fuera un gato montés. Formaron un gran revuelo cuando las ollas y las sartenes cayeron al suelo. Victor se sorprendió de la fuerza con la que el intruso luchaba, aunque más que luchar, era un esfuerzo por liberarse de su agarre. Varias veces pensó que lo tenía controlado a pesar de los codazos que el intruso le propinaba y rodaron por el suelo de piedra haciendo que Victor maldijera.

Intentó sujetarlo por el pelo y sintió que algo duro le lastimaba la mano. Dejó ir al intruso por unos instantes, sintiendo la mano resbalosa, pero de inmediato volvió a cargar contra él al ver que intentaba escabullirse. Cayeron sobre la nieve con tan mala suerte que cuando continuaron forcejeando las ropas del intruso se fueron deslizando de sus hombros, quedando desnudo su torso por lo que Victor hizo ademán de tomarlo por el cabello para así impedir que se le escapara.

Esta vez no hubo duda ninguna de que el intruso tenía algo en la cabeza y el cazador tiró con todas sus fuerzas hacia abajo, haciendo que el intruso quedara estampado de cara en la nieve. Se sorprendió cuando sintió la fuerza con la que intentaba zafarse de su agarre, casi logrando levantarse del suelo a pesar de tenerlo casi en la espalda.

—Maldición, ¡quédate quieto de una buena vez! —al tirar de aquello duro en la cabeza de su oponente escuchó con claridad el sonido de algo quebrándose y luego un gemido de dolor. —¿Qué demonios? —susurró al ver lo que tenía en la mano. La sorpresa fue suficiente para permitir que el intruso escapara y echara a correr.

Victor fue tras él de inmediato intentando darle alcance, pero apenas se adentró un poco en la oscuridad le fue imposible ver a dónde se había ido. No continuó más al interior de la montaña porque temía perderse, a esas horas y en sus fachas corría el riesgo de congelarse. Apenas tenía sus ropas de dormir encima y unas sandalias que en nada lo ayudaban. Maldijo, luchando con su instinto de cazador para seguir al intruso hasta que finalmente se convenció de regresar al pequeño templo. Al hacerlo vio que el monje lo esperaba con una linterna encendida.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Alguien entró a la cocina.

—Mhh, seguramente buscaba comida —le contestó Pichit con tranquilidad. Victor no podía creer que el monje estuviera tan tranquilo luego de la conmoción.

—¿Es usual que tengas visitantes nocturnos y que te roben?

—Sí, muchos llegan aquí como tú, luego de hacer oído las historias de la montaña, pero solo unos pocos llegan hasta el templo y la mayoría piensa que está embrujado o maldito y no se acercan a preguntar. Luego en la noche se pierden, tienen una emergencia y no saben qué hacer o a dónde ir, por lo que llegan hasta el templo a pesar del miedo. De hecho, eres de los pocos que ha sido tan directo al llegar aquí —entraron al templo y Pichit lo ayudó a sacudirse la nieve.

—Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de gente que nos visita en época de vacaciones, pero justo ahora no es usual tener muchos visitantes. Llegan, merodean, se llevan cosas que no debieran, me la paso comprando cobijas y eso. Dejé de arreglar las puertas porque siempre las encontraba forzadas y una vez uno de los curiosos casi no alcanza a entrar y por poco muere de frío justo frente al templo.

—Vaya... es todo un inconveniente.

—Sí.

—Pero... ¿cómo explicas esto? —le mostró el pequeño cuerno que tenía en la mano.

—¡Te abriste la palma de la mano! Eso no es nada bueno.

—Espera, no me refiero a eso, ¡Pichit! —pero el monje ya había ido a buscar algo con qué curarle la herida. Examinó el cuerno a la luz de la lámpara y sus instintos de cazador le dijeron que era el de un ciervo. Contuvo el aliento al caer en cuenta de que el intruso no había sido otro que el yokai.

Fue a la habitación que el joven le había permitido usar y puso el cuerno en su mochila de cazador. Segundos más tarde Pichit regresó con agua y vendas para ponerle en la mano.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

—Seguramente con alguna cosa en la cocina. Debe estar hecha un desastre, lo siento por eso.

Luego de vendar su mano Pichit le recomendó que intentara descansar, que ya en la mañana limpiaría el desorden antes que él se levantara. Víctor por su parte decidió que temprano a la mañana siguiente, si no había mucho que ordenar en la cocina, saldría tras las huellas del yokai que deberían estar aún frescas en la nieve.

No lejos de allí, Yuuri intentaba calmarse. Era la segunda vez que se encontraba con aquel humano y esta vez casi lo había atrapado. Pichit no le había advertido que estaría allí en el templo y él casi había entrado. Primero había ido a la cocina para ver si quedaba algo de comer porque tenía hambre, después pensaba entrar a descansar a su habitación.

La cabeza le palpitaba con fiereza y sabía que sangraba profusamente pues la sangre le dificultaba la visión de ese lado. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba por el repentino encuentro. El cazador era fuerte, casi tan fuerte como él, y él era un yokai, no se suponía que un humano fuera tan fuerte.

Yuuri no tenía idea de cómo detener la hemorragia en su cabeza y la verdad comenzaba a sentirse mareado. El susto se le estaba yendo y con él las fuerzas para seguir caminando. Se acuclilló al pie de un árbol y se dijo que descansaría solo un momento. Regresar al templo era imposible con el cazador durmiendo allí.

Se le escapó un sollozo tembloroso mientras se colocaba una mano en la cabeza, presionando sobre el lugar donde había perdido su cuerno. Tal vez Pichit saldría a buscarlo al bosque y lo ayudaría. Sí, seguramente eso haría su amigo tan pronto el visitante se fuera a dormir. Solo tendría que esperarlo allí.

Se abrigó como pudo con las ropas que tenía y entre hipidos y sollozos se fue quedando dormido. El frío le fue adormeciendo los sentidos y sin saberlo, quedó tan profundamente dormido que la mañana llegó y él no pudo despertar.

Víctor se levantó temprano solo para ver que Pichit ya estaba ordenando la cocina.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó por cortesía, pero solo pensaba en seguir las huellas que debían estar alrededor del templo en alguna parte. No quería que desaparecieran si volvía a nevar, además que sabía que no deberían ser profundas, si lo que había visto con anterioridad seguía siendo igual. Pichit lo regañó por levantarse temprano y lo instó para que regresara a la cama. Víctor simplemente lo ignoró. No entendía cómo alguien tan joven podía ser tan molesto y anticuado.

No tardó mucho en encontrar las huellas y el rastro de sangre que para él era fácil de seguir. Llevaba parte de sus pertrechos, aunque no los grandes para evitar que el monje se preocupara. Se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a cazar ningún animal, un yokai difícilmente cualificaba como un animal, más bien calificaban como demonios o espíritus.

El rastro lo llevó hasta el bosque aledaño y pensó que tal vez tendría que caminar todo el día como la vez anterior antes de encontrarlo. Recordó que el monje le había dicho que había animales, aunque no los viera, por lo que aguzó sus sentidos para evitar encontrarse con alguno que fuera peligroso, como un oso o un arce.

Llegó a un claro y allí se detuvo, casi perdiendo el rastro, o eso pensó, hasta que divisó una especie de bulto al pie de uno de los árboles. Se acercó con cautela y pudo discernir el cuerpo del yokai del día anterior. Estaba recostado del árbol, los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo como si no tuviera fuerzas para sostenerlos sobre su pecho. Cuando estuvo aún más cerca pudo notar la sangre sobre casi toda la mitad de la cara y los cabellos aún húmedos, el brazo manchado y las ropas pegadas al cuerpo. Casi parecía que estaba muerto por lo que apresuró el paso para llegar a su lado y se arrodilló.

El cuerpo del yokai aún estaba algo cálido y aunque no estaba seguro si sentiría pulso alguno en el cuello igual revisó. No pudo sentir nada, pero el cuerpo se estremeció levemente y gimió por lo bajo. Estaba hecho un desastre, pero no le importaba. El rostro de aquel yokai, aún herido como estaba, era lo más hermoso que Víctor hubiera visto en su vida. Un rostro suavemente redondeado, de piel tersa y pálida, casi como la nieve misma, los cabellos negros como la noche, cayendo suavemente sobre su frente y unos labios carnosos, teñidos de un rosa pálido que los hacía ver delicadamente apetecibles.

—Oye... despierta —le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla —este no es un buen lugar para dormir.

Víctor rogó porque al despertar el joven yokai no se sintiera amenazado por su cercanía. Intentó levantarlo por segunda ocasión y esta vez lo vio abrir los ojos que eran tan negros como sus cabellos, grandes y cristalinos. Se sintió culpable por la sangre que le manchaba el rostro tan violentamente.

Yuuri intentó huir al notar que aquel era el cazador y no su amigo. El corazón le latía a prisa por la necesidad de alejarse, pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el frío. —Espera, por favor, no te haré daño. Lo de tu... cuerno... eso fue un accidente.

La expresión del yokai, aparentemente atrapado y sin poder defenderse, tal como un ciervo del bosque cuando le han disparado, hizo que el corazón de Víctor latiera con fuerza. —Necesitas ayuda, pequeño —estuvo a punto de volver a acariciarle el rostro cuando se percató de los pequeños y afilados caninos en la boca entreabierta. —Vaya... esos sí que se ven peligrosos —murmuró. Tal vez si lo convencía de que no le haría daño, aunque no estaba seguro si podía entenderlo o no.

—Bien... ¿quieres que te lleve al templo? Hay un templo en la cima de la montaña y un monje que te puede curar. ¿Quieres que te lleve con él? Se llama Pichit —al escuchar el nombre de su amigo Yuuri se tranquilizó un poco. —Sí, el monje, Pichit, te puede ayudar. ¿Quieres que te lleve con él? —le repitió al ver que finalmente le prestaba atención y comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

Víctor se acercó cauteloso, haciendo cada movimiento más lento de lo común cuando se preparó para levantar al yokai del suelo. Le pareció demasiado tierno cuando al tomarlo en sus brazos dio un suspiro asustado y se aferró a su cuello.

El camino de regreso fue mucho más corto, con todo el yokai cerró los ojos al sentir el calor de su pecho.

—¡Pichit! —llamó, el monje salió al cabo de un rato de la cocina, con un delantal sobre sus ropas para no mancharlas. Al verlo abrió los ojos y se apresuró a su lado. —Está herido, necesita que lo limpies —Pichit lo dirigió al interior del templo, al cuarto que estaba usando en esos momentos. Allí dejó al yokai en la cama y Pichit al sentirlo frío comenzó a abrigarlo.

—¿Podrías poner más leña? Está casi congelado, necesita mucho calor —hubo un ajoro momentáneo mientras ambos intentaban que la temperatura del yokai regresara a la normalidad, por lo que Víctor no dijo nada ni preguntó. Sin embargo, cuando ya habían hecho todo lo posible, no pudo más con la curiosidad.

—Es un yokai, ¿cierto? —Pichit asintió.

—Hay muchos animales en la montaña, para los hombres eso es lo único que debería existir, pero aquí arriba es diferente. Sea lo que sea, se le brinda hospedaje y ayuda, si la necesitan.

—Así que ya sabías que existían —le reclamó.

—Así es. Lamentablemente, conozco más de la fauna de la montaña que de ti. Te presentaste como un cazador, además, no conozco tus verdaderas intenciones. Solo puedo advertirte que no se permite cazar aquí arriba en la montaña, pero muchos hacen caso omiso de mi advertencia. No podía simplemente decirte, oye, también tenemos yokais, pero no puedes matarlos.

Víctor respondió con un largo suspiro.

—Lo siento, tienes razón. La verdad no te dije exactamente a qué vine aquí. Vine porque escuché acerca de las historias y tenía la esperanza de que fuera un yokai.

—Y ahora que sabes que hay un yokai, ¿qué harás?

—Pues... por el momento creo que solo satisfacer mi curiosidad. No vine aquí para llevarme un trofeo, vine por una aventura —en esos momentos se volteó a mirar el angelical rostro del yokai y no pudo menos que sonreír. —Y creo que ya la encontré.


	4. Snowdrops 4

Yuuri despertó después del mediodía, cuando su cuerpo finalmente entró en calor. Trató de levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza en su lado derecho le impidió moverse más allá de intentarlo.

—Duele —se quejó. De inmediato sintió que alguien se acercaba a su lado. El movimiento lo asustó y trató de alejarse, pero al escuchar la voz de Pichit se tranquilizó.

—¡Yuuri! Pensé que no despertarías hasta más tarde.

—Pichit, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está el hombre...?

—Víctor. Se llama Víctor. Está en la cocina preparando algo, lo envié a la base de la montaña a pescar, pero ya sabes cómo son los humanos, hacen lo que quieren. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele mucho la cabeza. Entonces... el humano... ¿es peligroso?

—No estoy seguro, pero te trajo aquí cuando estabas congelado. Se veía muy preocupado por ti. Por cierto, ¿qué le pasó a tu cuerno? —Yuuri se llevó la mano a la cabeza y jadeó con sorpresa antes de recordar cómo lo había perdido.

—Yo... creo que fue Víctor.

—¿Qué? ¿Ese maldito te arrancó el cuerno? —el monje estaba a punto de levantarse para darle una lección al cazador, sin embargo, antes que pudiera alejarse del moreno en la cama éste lo detuvo. Lo sujetó por una de las mangas de su ropa con los dedos.

—Pichit, tranquilízate, por favor. Es un hombre fuerte, pudo romper mi cuerno. No quiero que te pase nada.

—Soy un zorro muy astuto, no podrá hacerme nada. Estaré vigilándolo. Pensé que te había pasado algo en el bosque —el joven se veía sumamente preocupado por el yokai de cabellos negros.

—Ya crecerá otra vez. Solo será doloroso por unos días. Pichit, ¿cómo están las campanillas? —el zorro rodó los ojos. Le molestaba que su amigo nunca se enojara.

—Obvio que están bien, tonto. Sino estarías muerto —Yuuri hundió la cabeza entre los hombros —creo que la conmoción fue demasiado para ti, deberías descansar un poco más.

—No, debo regresar al bosque.

—No seas tonto. Ese cazador irá de nuevo a buscarte, solo te arriesgas a que te traiga medio muerto de vuelta. Además, ¿por qué te congelaste? Se supone que eres resistente al frío.

—La nieve se derritió un poco sobre mi y cuando me quedé dormido terminé perdiendo calor y congelándome. Además, me dolía la cabeza, se sentía bien que la nieve la cubriera.

—Todo un necio... te pondré algo en el cuerno para que sanes más rápido.

—Gracias, Pichit. No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí. Siempre que meto las patas me ayudas.

—Yuuri... no te pongas en ese plan ahora, ¿está bien? Solo concéntrate en descansar. Iré por algo para tu cabeza.

Yuuri asintió, volviendo a acomodarse en la suave cama. Pichit regresó al rato con una crema y vendas nuevas. La medicina no era su especialidad, pero no le era tan difícil preparar algo para calmar el dolor con las mismas plantas que crecían en la montaña.

Pichit lo trató lo mejor que pudo y luego volvió a ordenarle que se quedara en la cama mientras le traía algo de comer.

Casi volvió a quedarse dormido cuando escuchó voces susurradas justo afuera de su habitación. —¿Pichit? —llamó, queriendo saber lo que pasaba. De inmediato hubo silencio y se preguntó si habría algo que su amigo le estuviera ocultando. Sin embargo, cuando el joven kitsune entró a la habitación con la comida y seguido del hombre de cabellos grises, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

Pichit colocó la comida al lado de la cama.

—Yuuri... hay algo que Víctor quiere decirte y no puede esperar a que comas —gruñó. Era obvio que el hombre había discutido con Pichit para poder ver al yokai.

—Lo siento mucho, en verdad, pero no puede esperar —los ojos azules observaron a Yuuri y se sintió terriblemente al ver el daño que había causado. —Quiero disculparme apropiadamente. Yo arranqué tu cuerno, fue un accidente, pero me siento muy culpable. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

—Yo... la verdad... fue un malentendido. Un accidente. No tienes que disculparte.

—Pero realmente te hice daño y mira cómo te dejé.

—No te preocupes, volverá a crecer. En serio no tienes que disculparte por eso —susurró con un poco de vergüenza al notar lo cerca que estaba el hombre.

—No me sentiré tranquilo hasta que me perdones. Puedes darme un castigo si quieres.

—Un castigo, eso sería perfecto, Yuuri. Necesito alguien que supla la despensa y viendo que vas a consumir lo poco que queda, podrías al menos hacer eso antes de irte —exclamó Pichit haciendo que el momento entre Víctor y Yuuri se rompiera.

—Eso no sería un castigo, solo sería reciprocar la amabilidad que has tenido conmigo. Llenaré tu despensa. Pero tal vez me tome un par de semanas ya que no puedo cazar aquí arriba. Espero que no te moleste tener que hospedarme mientras tanto —el kitsune apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, aquello le acababa de salir muy mal. Sin embargo, eso pareció hacerle gracia al yokai porque comenzó a reír. Víctor y Pichit se le quedaron viendo sin entender.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, son muy graciosos —Pichit sonrió al ver que su amigo parecía estar de mejor humor y supuso que la presencia de aquel extraño no podía ser tan mala influencia si lo hacía reír de aquella forma.

—Entonces está decidido. Serás quien cuide de Yuuri mientras su cuerno crece —exclamó el monje. Yuuri parpadeó confundido mientras que la sonrisa de Víctor se hacía inmensa.

—¿Eh? —exclamó el moreno abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. —¡Pichit! ¡Eso es demasiado tiempo! —la amable sonrisa en el rostro de Víctor se hacía cada vez más grande. Le parecía perfecto poder pasar más tiempo al lado de aquel hermoso y joven yokai. Quiso saber cuánto tiempo más le permitirían estar cerca.

—A mí me parece buena idea. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará tu cuerno en crecer?

—Unos... tres meses... tal vez cuatro... eso es mucho tiempo...

—Vaya, crecen más rápido que los de una cabra montés —comentó luego de hacer memoria sobre el dato.

Esta vez fue Pichit el que se echó a reír con fuerza cuando Yuuri puso la cara en blanco.

—Será un honor cuidar a Yuuri hasta que sane.

Así quedó decidido que Víctor se quedaría en la montaña hasta que el cuerno de Yuuri volviera a crecer. Más que un castigo, parecía que le habían concedido su mayor deseo.

Víctor tomó la bandeja que Pichit había llevado y los cubiertos, acercándose más al lado de Yuuri.

—Lo primero que haré para cuidar a Yuuri será darle de comer. Di aaaahh... —Pichit le arrebató la comida y le dio una mirada asesina que no afectó en nada la sonrisa del hombre.

—Te avisaré cuando le vaya a cambiar los vendajes. Mientras tanto, ve a cazar algo para la despensa, me gusta el pescado.

—¿Y a Yuuri qué le gusta?

—También me gusta el pescado.

—Y bajo ninguna circunstancia vayas a cazar un venado. No comemos venado —esta vez el moreno hizo un gesto agudo con la mirada, intentando hacer que el hombre entendiera la indirecta.

—¿Por qué no comen vena...? —Yuuri había bajado la cabeza, una expresión oscura en su cara y Víctor entendió — claro... obvio que no comemos venado. Son demasiado lindos para comerlos. Pescado será. Traeré los mejores pescados de toda la montaña.

—Te daré unas canastas para que cargues los peces.

Así, a la mañana siguiente, Víctor salió temprano con varias canastas vacías y herramientas para pescar que Pichit le consiguió.

—No cortes los peces cerca del río, no le saques las entrañas, solo quítale las escamas, con eso será suficiente. Yo terminaré de limpiarlos aquí. Así no atraerás animales grandes aquí al templo con un rastro de sangre.

—Entendido.

Yuuri se encontraba a la puerta del templo y Víctor agitó su brazo a modo de despedida. El moreno levantó la mano hasta su pecho con timidez en respuesta logrando que el hombre sonriera ampliamente.

—¡Estaré de vuelta a la hora de la cena!

Yuuri lo miró partir, apoyado de una de las columnas de madera mientras pasaba por el portal de la entrada y se perdía al bajar las escaleras de piedra. Pichit no tardó mucho en ir a buscarlo.

—¿Crees que realmente sea buena idea que se quede? —le preguntó al kitsune quien en esos momentos se había cubierto la cara con una máscara de zorro negra y mostraba sus colas por debajo de un hermoso kimono negro y rojo.

—Aun no estoy seguro. No puedes confiar ciegamente en los humanos. Iré a vigilarlo en caso de que suceda algo.

Yuuri asintió y su amigo salió sin hacer ruido tras las huellas de Víctor.

Luego de eso la forma de su amigo desapareció de su vista y no pudo menos que dar un largo suspiro. Ahora pasaría el resto del día solo en el templo. Con paso lento fue y buscó una de las escobas de paja que había hecho con Pichit y se puso a barrer un poco la nieve que caía sobre el camino de piedra hacia el templo. Al menos estaría entretenido en algo.

Barrió diligentemente y luego se aseguró de que las hojas de los árboles no estuvieran obstruyendo los desagües. Había plantas que se mantenían verdes a pesar de la nieve y eso hacía que el lugar tuviera un aire mágico todo el tiempo.

Limpió las estatuas con forma de zorro a la entrada del templo y sacudió los colchones, colocándoles ropa de cama recién lavada. Hizo pequeñas cosas, como lavar los platos y ordenar la cocina, pensando que cuando Víctor regresara con lo que había pescado, Pichit tendría mucho trabajo. Él no sabía tomar un cuchillo siquiera.

Toda su existencia estaba centrada en jugar, comer y descansar. Ahora que estaba allí en aquellas circunstancias, su vida giraba en torno a proteger un par de flores y mantener el lugar decente. De no haber sido por Pichit y de haber estado solo en aquella montaña, seguramente ya habría arrancado el jardín para librarse de una existencia que consideraba inútil.

—Pichit se pondría triste si se entera... —susurró para sí mismo.

Continuó haciendo pequeñas tareas durante todo el día, comiendo algunas frutillas para el almuerzo y más tarde, asegurándose de que todo estuviera listo para cuando Pichit y el cazador regresaran.

Fue un par de horas después del almuerzo cuando escuchó las campanillas que anunciaban el regreso de su amigo. Sonrió de lado a lado y salió a recibirlo.

—¡Pichit! —gritó para sí mismo y estaba a punto de salir corriendo a recibirlo cuando notó que no venía solo. El cazador venía a un par de pasos de distancia. Los observó confundido. Se suponía que Pichit pareciera un monje en presencia de extraños, pero por alguna razón venía mostrando sus colas y con su máscara puesta.

Cuando cruzaban el portal hacia el templo, Pichit desapareció en el aire. Víctor continuó hacia el templo, cargando tres canastas llenas.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó al verlo a la entrada del templo. El hombre parecía cansado y dejó las canastas en el suelo para acercarse. —Yuuri, no sabes lo que sucedió. Creo que me perdí. No sabía cómo regresar. Pero me encontré con un kitsune. Pichit no me dijo que habían kitsunes también.

—Hay... muchas criaturas en la montaña. ¿Estás bien? —Víctor le mostró el brazo. Su camisa estaba desgarrada y se podía ver una herida poco profunda.

—Sí, fueron solo un par de rasguños cuando me atoré en unos arbustos. La neblina era muy espesa. Debí ser más precavido —Yuuri abrió los ojos asustado. Reaccionó sin pensar cuando lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó consigo al interior del templo. Su corazón latía a prisa, no sabía cómo curarlo y seguramente Pichit estaría buscando la forma de regresar sin ser visto.

—Debemos limpiarte —le dijo. Eso era lo que su amigo le decía siempre que se lastimaba, pero las manos le temblaban. Con mucho cuidado hizo que Víctor se sentara sobre una estera y con mucho nerviosismo buscó agua en una palangana y toallas.

Le pidió que se quitara la camisa mientras él remojaba las toallas. Víctor, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado, lo tomó del hombro.

—Yuuri... estoy bien. Solo es un pequeño rasguño, puedo limpiarme yo solo —Yuuri bajó la cabeza. Sabía que era un poco torpe, pero no imaginaba que fuera tan obvio.

—Solo quiero ayudar. Por favor —el hombre de cabellos blancos sonrió y luego de un rato observando los hermosos ojos oscuros del yokai, asintió. Se quitó la camisa con lentitud, así también la camisilla que llevaba debajo para protegerse del frío.

Yuuri comenzó a limpiar su herida con mucho cuidado mientras los ojos azules de Víctor lo observaban. La concentración de Yuuri hacía que se mordiera el labio constantemente. Eso hizo que al hombre se le enterneciera el corazón. Era como ver a un chiquillo intentando ser adulto.

—Yuuri, lo estás haciendo muy bien —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. El moreno se detuvo un momento y al ver que Víctor lo animaba no pudo menos que sonreír. La sonrisa del yokai era hermosa, sus ojos se cerraban con felicidad y sus mejillas se redondeaban coloreándose levemente.

Los labios de Víctor formaron un círculo pequeño y sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Su corazón latió con fuerza y tuvo la certeza de que aquel yokai le acababa de robar el corazón. Se llevó la mano libre a la nariz de manera impulsiva, sintiéndose como un chiquillo cuando veía al objeto de su amor.

—Creo que... acabo de ser hechizado por la sonrisa de Yuuri —susurró. Yuuri abrió los ojos sin entender y ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que el cazador diera gritos internos por la ternura de aquel ser mágico.

El yokai continuó limpiando la herida, esta vez con más seguridad y menos temblor, mientras que Víctor se dejaba hacer. Desde atrás de una de las puertas, el kitsune negro observaba la escena con intensidad.

Sus esfuerzos para que Víctor se perdiera en el camino de regreso habían sido en vano, el hombre no se dejaba intimidar por nada. Por eso, cuando rodó montaña abajo con todo y peces, no supo por qué, pero sus pies se movieron antes que su cabeza lo ordenara, evitando que Víctor se despeñara y encontrara su muerte.

Luego de saberse descubierto por el cazador, no tuvo más remedio que guiarlo de vuelta al templo.

Era muy probable que Víctor descubriera su identidad, pero en todo el camino el hombre se mantuvo en silencio, con los labios apretados en una fina línea y sus ojos azules resueltos a regresar a donde su amigo Yuuri lo esperaba.

Ahora lo entendía... por alguna razón, ese cazador estaba destinado a encontrar a Yuuri. Interferir con el destino siempre daba malos resultados, así que lo único que podía hacer era observar y esperar, con los dedos cruzados, a que aquello tuviera un final feliz.


	5. Snowdrops 5

Pichit se hizo presente cuando Yuuri terminó de curar a Víctor.

—Pichit. Los peces están afuera, los traeré ahora —le dijo al tiempo que se levantaba, pero el kitsune hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera.

—No te preocupes, ya los llevé a la despensa para prepararlos. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Me perdí un poco antes de llegar. ¿Siempre hay tanta neblina en los alrededores?

—No es usual. Pero esta montaña es el territorio de una hechicera y a veces se pone algo caprichosa —susurró como si tuviera temor de ser escuchado.

—¿En serio? No sabía eso. ¿Crees que haya sido ella?

—Tal vez... quién sabe... agradece que pudiste regresar aquí. Traeré los peces.

El monje desapareció de inmediato y a Víctor le cruzó por los ojos una expresión molesta.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, estaba totalmente agotado y el frío del lugar lo tenía algo entumecido, especialmente por la caída. Las cálidas sábanas lo acogieron y quedó dormido tan pronto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Yuuri apareció al rato en su habitación, había preparado un baño caliente para el cazador, sin embargo, Víctor parecía descansar tan tranquilamente que le daba pena tener que despertarlo.

Se sentó a su lado para observarlo a su tiempo, notando sus blancas pestañas y cómo su ceño se fruncía en sueños para luego relajarse y hacerlo ver más joven de lo que era, casi como un niño.

No entendía por qué aquel humano estaba allí, no parecía tener una misión ni una tarea. Tan solo estaba allí.

Así lo encontró Pichit una hora más tarde, cuando terminó de preparar los pescados y los guardó. Yuuri salió de su ensoñación con el susurro molesto del monje.

—Yuuri, ¿qué crees que haces?

—Yo... solo... pensé que...

El monje lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación. —¿Yuuri? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué ibas a hacer si se despertaba?

Yuuri se sonrojó levemente.

—Lo siento, Pichit. Pero es que... ese humano tiene algo...

—Algo peligroso. Yuuri... no hagas que me preocupe.

—Lo siento... en verdad. Me mantendré alerta.

Pichit abrazó a su amigo y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar la comida. Con la cantidad de peces que Víctor había traído sería suficiente para un par de días, sin embargo, él había prometido llenar la despensa completa y eso significaba al menos varios meses de comida pues esa era la capacidad de la despensa del templo.

El cazador no despertó hasta mucho tiempo después, pasada la hora de la cena. Fue al salón que servía como comedor y preguntó si todavía quedaba algo de comer, aunque estuviera frío. Tenía hambre por haberse saltado el almuerzo y la cena. Pichit le sirvió un plato de pescado asado y varios acompañantes.

—Gracias por el pescado —le dijo con una respetuosa inclinación. Yuuri también se inclinó respetuosamente, la tela de su kimono haciendo un suave sonido. No pudo evitar compararlos a un monje y una bella doncella.

—Mañana traeré muchos más. Aunque espero no terminar perdido. Sería horrible congelarme con el pescado.

Yuuri pareció recordar algo en esos momentos y buscó entre los dobleces de su kimono. Finalmente, sacó un pequeño amuleto. Un paquetito cubierto de seda roja bordada y atado con un hermoso hilo blanco. Lo tomó entre ambas manos y se lo ofreció a Víctor.

—Yuuri... —Pichit era el más asombrado de todos. Víctor tal vez no entendería el gesto, pero aquel amuleto era un amuleto que lo protegería de los espíritus malignos, así mismo lo protegía de cualquier mala intención, incluso la suya. El cazador, obviamente, no sabía lo que Yuuri le estaba ofreciendo.

—Es un amuleto, para protegerte —le dijo con sencillez.

Víctor tomó el amuleto con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de corazón. Realmente le emocionaba saber que Yuuri lo quería a salvo.

—Lo atesoraré —exclamó guardándolo en el bolsillo de su camisa.

—Debes llevarlo siempre contigo. Así nada malo te pasará —Víctor asintió y puso su mano sobre su pecho.

No solo Yuuri se preocupaba por él, ahora tenía algo que le pertenecía al yokai, algo que, seguramente, tenía también su olor. Se sentía en el paraíso. Ese hermoso joven se preocupaba por él. La presencia de Yuuri lo fascinaba y saber que, de cierta manera, era correspondido, hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

Terminó de comer y Yuuri se ofreció a revisar nuevamente sus heridas. Estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato y siguió al yokai a donde fuera que lo estaba invitando. —Debes tener más cuidado mañana.

—Lo tendré.

—Si te encuentras con más neblina, mejor quédate al pie de la montaña, no la cruces.

—Pero ¿cómo regresaré aquí?

—Pichit irá a buscarte —Víctor no pudo evitar la repentina decepción. Realmente esperaba que el moreno se ofreciera a buscarlo.

—Ah... Pichit, sí... eso sería... ¿te da miedo bajar de la montaña? —Yuuri bajó la mirada y de inmediato supo que aquel era un tema delicado—, lo siento, no debí preguntar eso.

—No... no pasa nada. La verdad es que no puedo bajar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es... un poco complicado, pero no puedo salir de la montaña.

—Pensé que no querías acompañarme. Entonces ¿por qué no puedes bajar?

Yuuri se quedó en silencio mordiéndose los labios. No podía simplemente explicarle su situación, a pesar de que el cazador se había ganado un poco su confianza. No podía explicarle su relación con las flores porque de ello dependía su vida y no estaba listo para confiarle eso al hombre.

Abrió la boca un par de veces, indeciso de qué decirle mientras aquellos ojos claros como el cielo lo observaban atentamente. Finalmente, la mirada de Víctor se suavizó, entendiendo que no era algo que Yuuri pudiera decirle y decidió ahorrarle la pena de explicarle. Era claro que el yokai no quería herirlo con sus palabras y buscaba una forma de hacérselo saber sin afectarlo.

—Entiendo... no puedes decirme —Yuuri asintió, bajando la mirada con tristeza. Eso sí que Víctor no pudo resistirlo. Puso su mano en la mejilla del joven y lo hizo levantar la cabeza. —No te pongas triste, no me gusta. No debí preguntar eso, fui demasiado entrometido. Entonces, no puedes bajar, pero si pudieras, me acompañarías.

—Sí.

—Pues, si algún día puedes hacerlo, me gustaría estar en tu compañía.

Yuuri se limitó a sonreír levemente. Un humano no podía vivir lo suficiente como para esperar a que él pudiera bajar de la montaña. Además, lo más seguro es que muriera en ella, a pesar incluso de su larga vida. Con todo, la promesa de Víctor le pareció lo más hermoso que alguien le hubiera podido decir y estaba agradecido por ello.

Se fueron a dormir luego de eso. Víctor estaba cansado y ahora con el estómago lleno, volvía a sentirse somnoliento. Al día siguiente bajaría de nuevo y no se detendría hasta que las despensas del templo estuvieran llenas o los peces del río se acabaran, lo que sucediera primero. Sonrió con ese pensamiento antes de caer dormido.

Yuuri por su parte, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Su corazón palpitaba inquieto, como si algo bueno y excitante fuera a suceder pronto. En su mente, el rostro y la sonrisa de Víctor aparecían a cada momento y al hacerlo, su cuerpo se estremecía deliciosamente.

—¿Yuuri, no puedes dormir?

—No sé qué me sucede, Pichit. Es como si mi pecho fuera a estallar. Apenas puedo estarme quieto.

—¿Quieres que te prepare un poco de leche caliente con azúcar?

—Por favor.

Pichit se levantó adormilado y Yuuri se sintió culpable, pero si le decía que no, Pichit no descansaría hasta que aceptara alguna otra cosa. Lo más rápido era aceptar para que el kitsune se regresara a su cama.

Agradeció la leche caliente especiada y se sentó con ella en medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas. El cuerno que Víctor había quebrado dolía solo un poco ahora, pero por alguna razón, el hecho de no tenerlo se había convertido en un recuerdo del hombre. Justo en esos momentos, acariciaba un poco el lugar todavía hinchado donde había estado y sonreía tontamente.

Víctor había intentado darle el pequeño cuerno, pero él se había negado a recibirlo. Se preguntó si lo había guardado. Pensar en ello lo hizo sonrojarse un poco.

Sabía que estaba actuando raro, pero no podía evitarlo, de hecho, no quería. Pero entonces, le vino una pregunta a la mente que lo puso triste. Si se volvían cercanos, ¿querría Víctor quedarse con él en la cima de la montaña? El frío tan desolador del lugar hacía que todo fuera más difícil allí arriba. A ellos no les afectaba mucho, pero a los humanos sí.

¿Y si no quería?

No podía culparlo por no querer quedarse y pensarlo hacía que le doliera el corazón. Tal vez... debía mantener su distancia del humano... como le había dicho Pichit.

Una gran tristeza lo embargó al pensar de aquella manera y no desapareció hasta el día siguiente, cuando Víctor apareció para el desayuno con su alegre disposición.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Pichit! ¡Buen día! ¿Descansaron? Yo dormí como tronco.

No pudo evitarlo, su corazón latió descontrolado y tuvo que bajar la cabeza al sentir que sus mejillas ardían.

Víctor se quedó mirando fijamente al yokai. Ese día vestía un kimono de color negro en los hombros, bordado con rosas que iban abriéndose poco a poco hasta cubrir la parte baja de un color durazno profundo. Se veía hermoso, como una preciosa fantasía honrando con su presencia a su mortal corazón.

Pichit vio aquello y quiso golpearse la frente contra la columna de madera al lado de la cual descansaba. Estaba claro como el día que aquellos dos se gustaban. Su mayor temor era no saber cómo acabaría todo aquello. Pero no tenía corazón para simplemente ir y decirle a Yuuri que ni lo pensara porque, uno, el yokai ya estaba infatuado y viceversa y dos, era demasiado cruel luego de tantos años de soledad, solo en su compañía, decirle que no podía tener alguien a quien querer.

Elevó una plegaria por su amigo, para que todo aquello, de alguna forma, terminara bien. No quería verlo sufrir por amor cuando había estado sufriendo de soledad. Porque sufrir de soledad después de sufrir de amor seguramente destruiría su pobre corazón de venado.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dulce e inocente, Yuuri? —susurró para sí mismo viendo cuando Víctor se sentaba al lado de un Yuuri abochornado que sonreía tímidamente.

El yokai comenzó a servir pequeñas porciones de comida frente a Víctor, quien miraba embelesado cómo las manos del joven se movían suavemente, como si estuviera realizando un ritual. Los ojos azules seguían cada movimiento sin atreverse a tocar nada por miedo de interrumpirlo.

Cuando finalmente terminó, Yuuri le hizo un pequeño gesto indicándole que podía comenzar a comer.

—Yuuri, esto está delicioso. ¿Es una ocasión especial?

—No... bueno... es solo para agradecerte por lo que estás haciendo... en verdad... nadie nos había ayudado antes...

—Ni hacía falta —gruñó Pichit por lo bajo, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por la pareja.

Decidió que volvería a seguir a Víctor, esta vez no para hacer que se perdiera, sino para asegurarse de que regresara sano y salvo. Lo haría cuando fuera hora de que el humano volviera a la cima de la montaña, pues saliendo de ella no había ningún peligro.

El cazador salió del templo tarareando una canción y con todo lo necesario para cargar una buena cantidad de peces de regreso. De haber tenido una carreta seguramente habría cargado más, pero eso significaría que terminaría su tarea más pronto de lo deseado y realmente no quería despedirse de Yuuri.

—¿Y quién dijo que tengo que irme? —Yuuri no le había pedido que se fuera, tampoco le había dicho hasta cuándo podía quedarse. Era un detalle que había quedado en el aire. Claro que Pichit había mencionado que debía irse, pero con eso del castigo había logrado que el monje lo dejara tranquilo por al menos un par de meses.

El día pasó tranquilamente sin contratiempos. El sol calentaba un poco en la base de la montaña mientras Víctor pescaba. Un poco más tarde de mediodía tuvo sus canastas llenas de buenos peces y decidió que ya era tiempo de regresar.

Una presencia conocida apareció a lo lejos, como esperándolo en el camino que tendría que recorrer para regresar al templo. Eso hizo que se sintiera un poco más seguro y sonrió para sí mismo mientras agitaba el brazo saludando al espíritu.

Pichit rodó los ojos mientras sus colas se movían molestas, aunque claro, el cazador seguramente no entendería su malestar.

Comenzaron a subir por el camino, Víctor con dos canastas llenas de peces a su espalda, siguiendo confiadamente la ruta que el kitsune le marcaba.

—¿Eres amigo de Yuuri? —preguntó lo suficientemente alto para que el kitsune lo escuchara. Pichit volteó un poco la cara y asintió, no queriendo hablar para evitar que el cazador descubriera su verdadera identidad.

Víctor intentó por todos los medios de armar una conversación con él y Pichit casi se volvió loco intentando no hablar. Era como una trampa que le tendía el cazador porque a él le encantaba hablar, por lo que perdió la cuenta de las veces que se mordió la lengua, los labios y el interior de su mejilla.

Una neblina comenzó a descender por el camino y esta vez no era obra suya. Disminuyó el paso para que el cazador no fuera a perdérsele de vista.

—Nuevamente la neblina. Esta montaña realmente es peligrosa —le dijo el cazador, disminuyendo también el paso pues apenas veía lo que había adelante.

Una risa estridente se escuchó con eco a través de la montaña, como si alguien estuviera lejos y cerca a la vez. —¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó mientras las orejas negras de Pichit intentaban descubrir de qué dirección venía el sonido.

Nuevamente escucharon la risa, pero esta vez parecían ser más personas. Caminaron con cuidado y en total alerta. Sin embargo, cuando la neblina se disipó un poco más adelante se percataron de que habían perdido el camino totalmente y que estaban frente a un grupo sentado alrededor de una fogata.

—¡Tu turno! —gritó una mujer de cabellos castaños largos mientras señalaba a otra de cabellos oscuros. Una tercera, de cabellos rojizos, reía sin parar. En sus manos tenían jarras llenas de licor y en el suelo tenían un juego en curso.

Pichit se puso a la defensiva de inmediato al reconocer a una de las mujeres que jugaba allí.

—Minako...

—¿Quién es Minako?

—Es la bruja que no deja que Yuuri baje de la montaña.

Víctor finalmente entendió casi todo lo que estaba justo frente a sus ojos y lo que no. Pichit era el kitsune que lo estaba protegiendo y Yuuri había sido hechizado por aquella mujer que ahora reía y jugaba sin ningún remordimiento de sus acciones.

Víctor dejó las canastas de pescado en el suelo con lentitud y ante la mirada atónita de Pichit, se dirigió hacia el grupo con cara de pocos amigos.

Eso definitivamente no iba a terminar bien, pensó el kitsune y convirtiéndose en un pequeño zorro negro decidió quedarse cerca, rogando para que su forma pasara desapercibida ante aquellas poderosas mujeres.


	6. Snowdrops 6

Víctor se acercó a las mujeres que reían alrededor del fuego con paso decidido. La de cabellos negros fue la primera en verlo. Sus ojos de un púrpura oscuro lo observaron con fascinación y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al tiempo que sonreía en su dirección. El cazador sonrió de vuelta dejándola con la cabeza en las nubes. La segunda en verlo fue la pelirroja, con sus ojos azules intensos y grandes. Esa no tuvo ningún reparo en mostrarse interesada, recibiendo la misma sonrisa de parte del hombre. La última en verlo y la más ebria, fue la de cabellos castaños. Parecía ser la mayor de las tres y al verlo se levantó de su lugar y se tiró sobre él, abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Acabo de atrapar a mi hombre, ¿cómo te llamas, guapo? —exclamó. Fue arrancada de encima de Víctor por las otras dos que comenzaron a discutir y a darse manotazos no muy efectivos pues también estaban ebrias. Víctor se hincó sobre la nieve en una rodilla, al estilo príncipe de cuentos y les pidió suavemente que dejaran de lastimarse entre ellas.

—Preciosas gacelas de mi corazón, ¿cómo es que tengo el privilegio de ver a tan hermosas jóvenes reunidas frente al fuego en un día tan frío? Mi nombre es Víctor.

Las mujeres se emocionaron con su gesto y sus palabras.

—Jugamos a las apuestas. Juega con nosotros.

Víctor sintió que su cuerpo obedecía la orden que aquella mujer le había dado y fue a sentarse frente al fuego. Conocía el juego, pero estaba seguro de que aquellas mujeres no iban a jugar honestamente.

—¿Podrían decirme sus nombres? Vengo de muy lejos y no conozco a las deidades locales.

Las mujeres se destornillaron de la risa y Pichit aprovechó para acercarse más a Víctor por la espalda sin ser visto.

—¿Deidades? Tan solo somos aprendices de la magia. Hechiceras.

—Brujas.

—Adivinas —todo aquel teatro evitó que ellas dijeran sus nombres.

—Pero son tan hermosas que pensé...

—Sabes usar muy bien tus palabras. Me pregunto si también sabes usar tu suerte. Si pierdes, tendrás que bailar para nosotras. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Solo bailar?

—Bailar... sobre el hielo.

—Pero no sé bailar sobre el hielo.

—Te hechizaré para que puedas hacerlo.

—¿Y si yo gano? —preguntó sin amilanarse.

—Te concederemos una petición.

—¿Cualquier petición?

—Siempre que esté a nuestro alcance.

Pichit estuvo a punto de morder a Víctor para que no hiciera ningún trato con las mujeres, pero el peliplateado ya había aceptado. Desde un principio fue evidente que Víctor no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Perdió, ante todas las brujas. Y Pichit quería matarlo.

—Esto no es para nada divertido, no sabes jugar —se quejó la de cabello negro.

—Minako, has algo, él no es divertido jugando —la pelirroja arrojó su jarra de licor al fuego, causando una llamarada repentina.

—Bien, al menos deberías poder bailar con uno de mis hechizos.

La bruja se levantó un poco tambaleante y aguzó la vista varias veces antes de intentar lanzarle un hechizo a Víctor.

En esos momentos, Pichit pensó que todo había terminado. El cazador era demasiado tonto como para defenderse de esas mujeres. De nada había valido que lo protegiera de rodar montaña abajo cuando venía y se ofrecía tan fácilmente para ser atrapado.

—Antes de que me hechices, ¿quieren que les prepare algo de pescado para comer?

Eso sacó a la mujer de balance mientras que las otras dos escucharon atentamente.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —asintió y la que se había levantado volvió a sentarse. Víctor buscó en las canastas de peces los tres más gordos y comenzó a prepararlos.

Pichit observó todo en silencio, viendo cómo aquel hombre tonto preparaba los peces y luego los ensartaba en varas para que se asaran sobre el fuego.

—Nos hemos divertido mucho, pero aun desconozco sus nombres.

No parecían muy inclinadas a revelar sus nombres, pero la sonrisa del hombre las desarmó finalmente logrando que cedieran.

—Yo soy Minako, la de allá es Sara y la pelirroja es Mila.

Una vez las mujeres bajaron la guardia, Víctor inició una conversación liviana con ellas, siempre sonriéndoles y sin mostrar señal alguna de estar asustado. Los pescados estuvieron hechos y el hombre le sirvió a cada una, con extremo respeto, su porción. Ellas comieron hasta saciarse y entonces, sucedió lo que Víctor estaba esperando. Comenzaron a recuperar la sobriedad.

—¿Alguna de ustedes conoce a un yokai que vive en la cima de la montaña?

—¿Tú lo has visto?

—Sí, es muy lindo.

—Debe tener unos doscientos años, creo que lo vi una vez cuando me entrenaba en mis hechizos.

—¿En serio, Minako? ¿Era lindo? —preguntó la que se hacía llamar Sara.

—Era muy travieso. Pero hace mucho que no lo veo. Supongo que no ha vuelto a bajar de allá arriba.

—¿Entonces lo conoces?

—Solo lo he visto una o dos veces, si a eso te refieres.

—Seguro lo has visto más veces, Minako, pero como te la pasas borracha, no lo recuerdas.

—Puede ser. Y hablando de licor. ¿Por qué estoy sobria?

—Tal vez por el delicioso pescado que prepara este hombre. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?

—Me llamo Víctor y es un placer cocinar para ustedes.

—Pues ya que tanto te gusta cocinar, cocina para nosotras por toda la eternidad —la mujer dijo aquello con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos y moviendo sus manos con destreza, lanzó un hechizo justo al pecho del cazador.

Pichit quiso interferir, pero el hechizo fue demasiado rápido y golpeó a Víctor con tal fuerza que se fue de espaldas sobre la nieve.

—¡Un zorro negro! —exclamó una de las mujeres dando un paso atrás.

—Eso no es un zorro, ¡eso es un kitsune! ¡Y es negro! Hermoso.

—Ven aquí, pequeño, no te haremos nada —exclamó la del cabello rojo intentando acercarse con lentitud. Sin embargo, Víctor gruñó y comenzó a levantarse ante la mirada atónita de ellas.

—Eso no fue nada amable —murmuró mientras se sobaba el pecho.

—Pero ¿qué...? Se supone que estás hechizado, no puedes hacer nada sin que te lo ordenemos.

—Pues no me siento hechizado. ¿Será porque soy más poderoso que ustedes? —al escuchar aquello las mujeres gritaron y desaparecieron. La fogata que habían encendido se esfumó con la desaparición de ellas.

Víctor se levantó y se sacudió la nieve con lentitud. Pichit lo observaba atónito hasta que los ojos azules se fijaron en su persona.

—Pichit... creo que tienes algunas cosas que explicarme —no parecía molesto, pero igual Pichit se encogió un poco sabiéndose descubierto. Instantes después recuperaba su forma de monje. —Tú me salvaste el otro día de caer montaña abajo. ¿Me salvaste de las brujas también?

—No... en eso no tuve nada que ver. Pensé que realmente eras más poderoso que ellas.

—No sé nada de magia. Dudo mucho que pudiera hacer nada para salvar mi vida.

—¡Entonces por qué las enfrentaste! Son muy peligrosas y caprichosas.

—Cuando dijiste que habían hechizado a Yuuri... no sé, no pude contenerme. Quería ver si lograba hacer que lo liberaran. Soy bueno con las palabras, pensé...

—El amuleto —el hombre ladeó la cabeza sin entender—, el amuleto que Yuuri te dio, eso debió protegerte. Es muy poderoso por sí mismo, pero Yuuri puso todo su corazón en él, para que realmente te protegiera. Está preocupado por ti.

El cazador sonrió de una forma cariñosa cuando sacó el amuleto y lo observó, apretándolo contra su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Yuuri. Él es... tan lindo.

—Debemos irnos. Las brujas podrían regresar. Hiciste algo por ellas, ahora te deben un favor y eso no les gusta. Intentarán quitarte ese favor.

Víctor asintió y ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta, esta vez con un poco más de prisa.

Cuando llegaron, Pichit tomó las canastas de peces para prepararlas antes de que se congelaran y le pidió a Víctor que se mantuviera dentro del templo. Yuuri salió a recibirlo, con aquel hermoso kimono color melocotón que hacía que a Víctor se le encajara la respiración en la garganta.

—¡Víctor! —la forma en que el yokai llamaba su nombre lo hacía muy feliz, tanto que no pudo contenerse y cuando el joven yokai se acercó, lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Yuuri, eres tan lindo —el sonrojo del moreno compitió con el color de su kimono, dejándolo indefenso entre los brazos del hombre. —Me sentí a salvo todo el día, gracias a ti. En verdad eres maravilloso.

Víctor se inclinó con la clara intención de depositar un beso en la mejilla del yokai, pero un repentino golpe con un pez en la espalda hizo que se enderezara asustado y soltara a Yuuri quien casi se fue de bruces al perder su soporte.

—No te pases de listo, humano. Hoy voy a necesitar ayuda con los peces.

Una risita nerviosa subió a los labios del cazador, disculpándose de inmediato y enfilando en la dirección general de la cocina.

—Pichit...

—No me digas nada. Realmente, Yuuri, eres tan ingenuo que das asco.

El yokai bajó la cabeza, sonrojándose nuevamente y el kitsune dio un largo suspiro cansado.

—Solo ten lista la comida para cuando terminemos y... prepara... algo bueno para Víctor —murmuró lo último con renuencia, haciendo que el yokai le diera una mirada confundida. —Debes agradecerle apropiadamente... luego te cuento.

Esa noche, cuando el cazador finalmente se fue a dormir, Yuuri se apresuró a la habitación del monje. Había estado guardando su curiosidad todo el día y ya no podía aguantar más.

—¿Qué pasó, Pichit? ¿Qué es lo que tenía que agradecerle a Víctor?

—Yuuri, será mejor que te sientes, es algo importante —Yuuri obedeció y se sentó algo intranquilo, en la cama de Pichit.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? Me tienes muy nervioso.

—Vimos a Minako —Yuuri palideció y se llevó una mano al pecho para contener los latidos apresurados de su corazón. —Ella intentó hechizar a Víctor, pero tu amuleto lo salvó. Creo que ella intentará hechizarlo de nuevo.

—¡No lo permitiré!

—Yuuri, cálmate. Eso no es todo lo que tengo que contarte. Víctor fue al encuentro de Minako, porque le dije que ella fue quien te hechizó. No pensé que fuera a hacerlo, solo quería que nos alejáramos, pero él fue a enfrentarla.

—¿Tú fuiste con Víctor? ¿Por qué?

—Yo... quería asegurarme de que no le pasara nada al muy idiota —de pronto el kitsune se vio envuelto en los brazos de su amigo.

—Gracias, Pichit.

—No lo agradezcas, Yuu. Si yo no le hubiera dicho quién era ella, él no habría ido a enfrentarla.

—Pero todo salió bien.

—Es que ahora Víctor ha llamado su atención. Tal vez Minako quiera desquitarse con él.

Pichit le contó cómo era que las brujas le habían pedido a Víctor que bailara sobre el hielo para entretenerlas y cómo luego Víctor había logrado distraerlas con su charla y les había preparado comida. También le dijo cómo entonces habían intentado hechizarlo para que les hiciera comida todos los días.

—Entonces el hechizo rebotó en tu amuleto. Ellas se asustaron luego de eso. Víctor les hizo creer que él era más poderoso que ellas, pero en realidad, fue tu amuleto. No pensé que tu amuleto pudiera resistirlo.

Ambos se quedaron callados, pensando en cómo era posible que el amuleto de Yuuri tuviera el poder suficiente para repeler uno de los hechizos de la bruja.

—Yo no lo entiendo... pero me alegra que funcionara —susurró el yokai.

—Será mejor que Víctor no vaya a pescar en un tiempo. Ellas podrían estarlo acechando y yo no soy suficiente para detenerlas. Tenemos suficiente como para tres semanas con lo que ha pescado hasta ahora. Además, yo puedo bajar también. Pero es un humano y los humanos son tercos. Si mañana Víctor quiere bajar a pescar, tendrás que convencerlo de quedarse.

Yuuri asintió varias veces con rapidez.

—Si lo convences, entonces iré en busca de algunos amigos para que nos ayuden con las brujas y lo dejen en paz —Yuuri se le echó al cuello al kitsune y comenzó a llorar. Su amigo simplemente lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo.

—Eso sería... Pichit, no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Yuu. No te abandonaré, lo prometo.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, Yuuri se levantó para acicalarse. Peinó bien sus cabellos y se puso un kimono de un suave verde jade, bordado con ramas que florecían níveamente en la parte inferior. En el cuerno que le quedaba se puso algunas cintas y luego fue a servir el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Víctor —le dijo sonriente al verle llegar a la mesa baja que había comenzado a preparar.

—Yuuri... te ves... hermoso.

Se inclinó suavemente para agradecerle el cumplido y de inmediato comenzó a servirle el desayuno. Nuevamente, Víctor miraba con fascinación cómo sus manos se movían grácilmente y colocaban todo en su lugar.

—Víctor, ¿irás a la base de la montaña a pescar de nuevo?

—Así es. Tengo tan solo un par de meses para llenar las despensas del templo.

—¿No te gustaría quedarte hoy y hacerme compañía?

—¿En verdad puedo... hacerte compañía? —Yuuri se sonrojó, logrando asentir a último momento. —¿No se enojará Pichit?

—Él irá a visitar a unos amigos. Así que... no podrá acompañarte a pescar hoy. Me siento muy solo cuando se van.

—Entonces será un honor hacerte compañía.

—Gracias —la sonrisa de Yuuri deslumbró a Víctor más de lo que ya estaba y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando Pichit tomó sus cosas y partió del templo en busca de sus amigos.

Se quedaron hablando frente al fuego que calentaba el templo hasta que Víctor le preguntó si sabía bailar sobre el hielo.

—Sí, puedo hacerlo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es la primera vez que escucho que alguien baile sobre el hielo. ¿No es peligroso si el hielo se rompe?

—Hay un pequeño lago no muy profundo cerca de aquí. Lleva mucho tiempo congelado así que el hielo es bastante grueso y no hay peligro de que se rompa. ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

—Sería perfecto.

Víctor se preparó para salir del templo mientras que Yuuri esperaba impaciente. Luego salieron a paso tranquilo, el cazador a un par de pasos tras el yokai, teniendo cuidado de no pisar el elegante kimono.

—¿Puedes mostrarme cómo se hace?

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Yuuri le pidió que se sentara y levantara una de sus botas. Tomando algo de nieve el yokai le dio la forma de una navaja y la pegó de forma segura a la base de la bota del cazador. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Con un pequeño guiño, el yokai le mostró que él también tenía unas navajas bajo sus zapatos.

—Debes estar relajado. Si te pones muy tenso, te caerás y eso no es bonito.

El yokai se echó a reír cuando el hombre, con las piernas muy derechas, entró al hielo, temblando como un cervatillo recién nacido. —Yo te llevaré, confía en mí.

La mañana pasó entre risas y caídas de Víctor sobre el hielo. Tuvo que admitir que le costaría un buen tiempo aprender a bailar sobre el hielo como lo hacía el moreno quien era toda una elegante visión.

Emprendieron el camino de regreso cerca del mediodía, con tiempo suficiente para preparar el almuerzo. Sin embargo, al ir acercándose al templo, Yuuri pudo escuchar unas risas provenientes del lugar.

—Parece que hay gente en el templo, Yuuri —le dijo el cazador. Apresuraron un poco el paso, Yuuri temiendo que fueran ladrones y Víctor teniendo una leve sospecha de quiénes podrían ser.

Detuvo a Yuuri antes de que pasara el portal del templo y se acercó cauteloso. Apenas asomarse a la puerta fue recibido con una voz que apenas había conocido el día anterior.

—¡Víctor! Por fin llegas. Queremos que nos prepares algo de comer y nos entretengas.

La voz le pertenecía a la bruja Minako y con ella, Sara y Mila. Además, venía con ellos un joven de semblante sombrío.

—Este es Georgie. Quería que lo conocieras. Él también es un hechicero como nosotras.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Yuuri pasó raudamente a su lado y se arrodilló en el suelo con rapidez, haciendo una profunda reverencia. Las mujeres se quedaron sin habla e incluso el joven de semblante sombrío se mostró afectado por la belleza del yokai.

—Mi nombre es Yuuri, y atiendo a los viajeros que visitan este templo. Por favor, permítanme mostrarles mi hospitalidad.


	7. Snowdrops 7

Luego de hacer aquella profunda reverencia, Yuuri se levantó y agachó la cabeza un poco, tomando una postura servil. En el silencio que se había formado, el yokai comenzó a buscar lo que hacía falta para servirles algo de tomar.

—Tú eres Yuuri, ¿cierto? —preguntó Mila con asombro. El yokai volteó a verla con una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

—Sí, yo soy Yuuri. Atiendo a los visitantes de este templo, así que yo me encargaré de servirles.

—Pero nosotros vinimos a comer el pescado que prepara Víctor —exclamó Sara con molestia.

—Víctor es un visitante. Él no debe ser molesta-

—Yuuri... —el tono de Víctor hacia el yokai era uno de súplica, rogándole que le permitiera manejar la situación —el moreno apretó las manos en la bandeja con fuerza mientras lo pensaba. Realmente no quería que Víctor se involucrara con las brujas, no sabía qué podrían hacerle si se enojaban o no quedaban satisfechas. Sin embargo, los ojos azules le suplicaban que confiara en él.

—De acuerdo... Víctor les preparará pescado. Mientras lo hace, yo los entretendré.

La sonrisa del cazador fue deslumbrante y se inclinó exageradamente mientras les decía a las brujas que la comida estaría lista pronto. Yuuri sonrió levemente al verlo tan entusiasmado y luego regresó toda su atención a las mujeres y al joven que estaban allí.

—¿Qué es esto? —rugió Minako al notar que Yuuri le servía un poco de té. —¿Dónde está el licor? ¡Quiero sake!

—Cuando Víctor traiga el pescado entonces serviré sake.

—Aburrido —replicó la mujer e hizo ademán con sus manos como para realizar un hechizo.

La mirada hasta el momento dulce y afable de Yuuri se oscureció.

—Mi casa, mis reglas —le dijo con un tono sombrío que hizo que Minako se detuviera de inmediato.

—D-de acuerdo —tartamudeó la mujer, tranquilizándose y dándole una sonrisa nerviosa de vuelta.

—Podría bailar para entretenerlos, pero no tengo música.

—Georgie sabe hechizar los instrumentos si tienes alguno —el aludido agachó un poco la cabeza y asintió. Yuuri le llevó un antiguo samisen y un koto que colocó ceremoniosamente cerca del hechicero. Georgi estaba, más que fascinado con la belleza de Yuuri, era como si lo hubieran encantado y sentía que tocar para que el yokai bailara era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Con un breve movimiento de sus manos sobre las cuerdas del samisen lo hechizó. Pero para el koto, puso las uñas de rasgar las cuerdas en sus dedos, indicándole al yokai que tocaría personalmente el instrumento. Yuuri lo premió con una amplia sonrisa y una inclinación respetuosa.

La música comenzó a sonar suavemente y Yuuri escuchó un poco, reconociendo la antigua tonada, antes de colocarse en posición.

Tan pronto comenzó a moverse, su propia magia y presencia espiritual llenaron el lugar. Era como si los espectadores hubieran sido transportados a otro lugar mágico y hermoso donde Yuuri bailaba exclusivamente para ellos.

Minako, Mila y Sara estaban con las bocas abiertas, embelesadas. Daban pequeños grititos de emoción mientras lo seguían con la mirada. Yuuri las tenía totalmente bajo su encanto. El único que no había caído bajo su encanto era el joven que continuaba tocando el koto con precisión.

Víctor, por suerte, estaba lejos, preparando con rapidez suficiente pescado para que las brujas comieran y volvieran a comer. No era como si tuviera una receta especial, él solo sabía preparar carne de manera sencilla y cocerla al fuego. En esos momentos limpiaba preparaba un buen fuego para asarlos por lo que no estaba al pendiente de lo que hacía Yuuri, aunque escuchaba la música.

El yokai bailó con extrema belleza y elegancia, dejando a su audiencia demasiado impresionada como para hablar. Una tras otra bailó las canciones que el brujo tocaba, como si pudiera hacerlo por toda una eternidad, usando su fuerza espiritual al máximo para mantener a las mujeres bajo su encanto. No quería que tomaran interés alguno en Víctor, pensando que así podría protegerlo de ellas.

Víctor apareció una hora más tarde, cargado con varias canastas que humeaban y apenas entrar sus ojos cayeron hipnotizados por el sinuoso baile del yokai.

Yuuri al verlo esperando en la puerta, le hizo señas al joven brujo para terminar.

Apenas las brujas se vieron libres de aquella hermosa visión comenzaron a gritar emocionadas, Minako especialmente, lloraba muy por lo bajo, tocada por la belleza de aquella danza.

—Eso fue hermoso —susurró ella, —jamás había visto a un yokai bailar de esa manera.

La mujer estaba a punto de tomar la mano de Yuuri cuando Víctor reaccionó y se apresuró a distraerla.

—El pescado está listo. ¡Yuuri, trae el sake! —eso hizo que el moreno tuviera una excusa para desaparecer por un rato.

Las brujas comenzaron a hablar entre sí mientras que el joven que las acompañaba colocaba los instrumentos con sumo cuidado en una esquina para evitar un accidente. El olor a pescado recién asado llenó el lugar y Yuuri llegó con varias vasijas de sake y luego volvió a desaparecer en dirección a la cocina para traer algunos acompañantes.

Las mujeres comieron y bebieron, especialmente Minako, que parecía tener un estómago de hierro. Yuuri les servía con diligencia mientras Víctor se aseguraba de que tuvieran suficiente para comer. Era una escena de locos y por dentro el yokai quería morirse, sabiendo que enfrente suyo estaba la mujer que lo había condenado a permanecer en la montaña.

Tal vez... si le suplicaba... si la entretenía lo suficiente... ella decidiría librarlo de aquel hechizo. Rogaba que al menos su obediencia todos esos años sirvieran de algo ahora.

La comida se extendió, Yuuri volvió a bailar para ellas, esta vez, con Víctor a su lado. El cazador se quedaba lo más quieto posible, demasiado nervioso de arruinar la danza del yokai cosa que hizo que el moreno riera tras la manga de su kimono.

—¿Viste eso, Minako? —susurró una de las brujas cuando el cazador y el yokai se olvidaron de que estaban en presencia de ellas y el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro comenzó a desbordarse.

—Lo veo, lo veo, Mila —decía la otra con una risita ebria. —Tenemos que volver mañana.

Georgi rodó los ojos. Lo habían arrastrado hasta ese lugar diciendo que había un hombre al que debían hechizar. Ahora viendo cómo se comportaban sabía que había sido un error ceder a sus insistencias.

Yuuri danzó alrededor de Víctor hasta que el cazador se sintió exhausto. El yokai podía haberlo hecho por una eternidad si quería, gracias a su magia espiritual, pero el humano debía descansar.

—Lo siento, ya no puedo mantenerme en pie —se disculpó. Las mujeres rieron, ya habían desistido de hechizar a Víctor, ahora lo único que querían era que llegara el día siguiente para regresar porque cumplido el tiempo de la comida y la fiesta, ya les tocaba regresar.

—He decidido que no voy a hechizarte, Víctor —declaró Minako con un profundo sonrojo producto del alcohol. Las otras dos rieron al escucharla. —Mañana regresaremos a la puesta de sol y beberemos hasta la medianoche. Si logras mantenerte bailando todo ese tiempo te concederé un deseo.

—¿Cualquier deseo?

—Así es, cualquier deseo.

Víctor le sonrió a Yuuri desde su posición en el suelo mientras las mujeres se levantaban un poco tambaleantes y enfilaban hacia la puerta del templo.

—No lo olvides, mañana a la puesta de sol.

Yuuri se dejó caer al lado de Víctor, aliviado de que nada malo le hubiese pasado.

—Mañana, a la medianoche, le pediré a Minako que rompa el hechizo que te tiene encerrado aquí. ¿Te parece bien?

—Víctor... ¿en verdad harías eso por mí?

—Si mi vida fuera necesaria para que fueras libre, con gusto la daría.

—Silencio, no digas esas cosas. Son promesas peligrosas. Si quedo libre de mi encierro, pasaré el resto de la vida de Víctor a su lado. Nunca me separaré de ti.

Víctor abrazó al moreno con una gran sonrisa. Su pecho parecía que no resistiría tanta felicidad junta.

Fue en esos momentos, mientras abrazaba al yokai, que Minako encontró le jardín donde estaban las campanillas azules del hechizo. Apenas verlas la mujer sonrió y se agachó. —¡Estas son mis preferidas! —exclamó, arrancando varias de las flores a la vez.

Las colocó en el escote de sus ropas y luego de eso desapareció junto con los otros tres.

En el interior del templo, Víctor comenzó a llamar al yokai por su nombre con desesperación. Había sentido cuando el moreno se le había desvanecido entre los brazos perdiendo el conocimiento de tal manera que le pareció que ni siquiera respiraba.

Lo zarandeó intentando despertarlo. El moreno aun tenía el sonrojo que el abrazo de Víctor le había provocado, ¿cómo era posible que su cuerpo perdiera la fuerza?

Aquello fue demasiado para Víctor y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más desesperado se sentía. Lo recogió en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación. Encendió la chimenea y trató nuevamente de despertarlo. Separó los párpados del yokai, pero sus ojos no reaccionaron. Era como si estuviera muerto.

Un dolor desgarrador se apoderó del cazador que comenzó a llorar en silencio, sujetándose del yokai sin querer dejarlo ir.

Así lo encontró Pichit cuando regresó. Había llegado acompañado de algunos otros seres espirituales de la montaña, entre ellos un tengu pequeño, de mirada seria y cabellos negros llamado Seung. Un kirin en su forma humana, con un cuerno curvado en medio de su cabeza, un ogro de cabellos negros y ojos azules que caminaba muy cerca del tengu y un dragón dorado, también en su forma humana, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

Todos se detuvieron a la entrada del templo al escuchar el llanto desgarrador que provenía del interior. Pichit fue el primero en apresurarse para ver qué era lo que sucedía. Lo que encontró le partió el alma.

Víctor continuaba llorando de aquella forma, con Yuuri en brazos.

—¿V-Víctor? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—No lo sé... un momento estaba bien y al siguiente... esto. Incluso, las brujas vinieron al templo y Yuuri las atendió y bailó para ellas.

—¿Ellas le hicieron esto?

—No lo creo... él colapsó después que ellas se fueron. Pero no importa lo que haga, él no despierta.

—¿Estás seguro de que no lo hechizaron?

—No lo sé. No entiendo mucho de hechizos. Ellas dijeron que regresarían mañana a la puesta de sol y que se marcharían a la medianoche.

Pichit trató de pensar en algo coherente mientras que sus amigos finalmente se asomaban a la puerta.

—Parece que llegamos tarde para ayudarte, kitsune Pichit.

—No... lo entiendo... él estaba bien. Lo único que podía afectarlo eran...

Salió disparado, empujando a los que estaban en la puerta de la habitación. Sus pies ligeros lo llevaron al pequeño jardín donde las campanillas azules estaban plantadas. Allí pudo comprobar que varias de ellas habían sido cortadas.

¿Quién podía haber hecho aquello sino las brujas?

Sintió una rabia en su corazón tan fuerte que las colas que ocultaba aparecieron junto con sus orejas y unas afiladas garras negras. Estuvo a punto de salir en esos momentos a buscar a las brujas. Quería devorar sus almas de la forma más dolorosa posible. Alguien se interpuso en su camino. El dragón que había accedido a ayudarlo estaba en su camino.

—Sea lo que sea que estás pensando hacer, olvídalo. No te dejaré ir.

—No lo entiendes. Tienen que pagar por lo que le hicieron a Yuuri. Ellas son las culpables de que estuviera encerrado aquí y ahora son las culpables de que él... que él...

—Kitsune Pichit, tu amigo está vivo aun —el que habló fue el kirin, su tierno rostro ocultaba su edad. Escuchar que Yuuri seguía con vida lo tranquilizó y se apresuró a regresar a su lado.

Víctor había sido puesto a dormir al lado de Yuuri. El tengu había usado su poder espiritual para que descansara pues su estado era deplorable.

Pichit confirmó lo que el pequeño kirin le había dicho.

—Gracias, Guang. Perdí la cabeza por un momento —el kirin sonrió al escucharlo un poco más calmado —les prepararé algo de comer y luego les prepararé un lugar para dormir.

—No te preocupes por eso, Pichit, nosotros mismos haremos lugar —Pichit le agradeció al ogro y este desapareció para poner manos a la obra mientras el tengu lo acompañaba. El dragón se acercó también para ofrecerse a velar por Víctor y Yuuri.

—Yo vigilaré al humano. Se nota que está sumamente cansado. Los humanos son demasiado frágiles. ¿Cómo es que llegó hasta aquí?

—El destino. No se puede interferir con el destino —el dragón asintió al escucharlo.

—Entre todos nosotros debe ser suficiente fuerza espiritual para destruir a las brujas y librar a tu amigo. Calma tus impulsos, mañana todo habrá terminado.

Eso realmente tranquilizó a Pichit. Aquel dragón, Chris, como decía llamarse, fue uno de los primeros en ofrecerse a ayudarlo y le estaba muy agradecido.

Decidió calmarse, como le había dicho el dragón y concentrarse en preparar algo de comer para los amigos que tan prestamente se habían ofrecido a ayudarlo. Pronto su mente estuvo ocupada con las tareas pendientes. Cuando regresó con comida para sus invitados, se fijó en que los instrumentos musicales que usualmente estaban guardados estaban cuidadosamente colocados en una esquina fuera del camino, como si alguien los hubiera usado.

Yuuri no tocaba los instrumentos y dudaba que Víctor supiera cómo. Tal vez una de las brujas lo había hecho. Realmente desconocía lo que podían hacer o el poder que tenían, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que si unían sus poderes podrían contrarrestar cualquier cosa que aquellas mujeres intentaran.

Y así, mientras cenaban, Pichit armaba un plan para obligar a las brujas a liberar a Yuuri. Seung crearía una especie de jaula para que no pudieran escapar utilizando sus poderes, una especie de maldición que haría que no pudieran salir una vez entraran. Luego, sería asunto de los demás obligarlas a romper el hechizo.

Víctor despertó al lado de un Yuuri totalmente inmóvil. Al principio se sobresaltó, pero al cabo de unos minutos recordó que, aunque pareciera lo contrario, estaba vivo. Los espíritus de la montaña eran diferentes a los humanos, tenía que recordarlo.

En esos momentos sus ojos azules se fijaron en el cuerno que le quedaba a Yuuri en la cabeza gracias a su fuerza bruta. Tomó las manos del yokai entre las suyas y las acarició, depositando un beso en el dorso de ellas.

Recordó que aun guardaba el cuerno que le había quitado y de pronto, observando aquello dedos largos y graciosamente decorados con pequeñas garras rosadas, decidió que haría algo con lo que Yuuri pudiera recordarlos por siempre.

Depositó otro beso en la frente del yokai y con cuidado se bajó de la cama. Fue y buscó el cuerno y luego buscó un par de sus cuchillas. Se sentó frente al fuego y comenzó a tallar el cuerno. Sus pensamientos fijos en el amor que sentía por el moreno.

Porque sí, estaba enamorado de ese yokai, aunque él fuera un humano, quería pertenecerle y que Yuuri le perteneciera y no había mejor forma que demostrar sus sentimientos con lo que estaba tallando en el cuerno del propio Yuuri. Una pequeñísima muestra de todo lo que sentía por él.


	8. Snowdrops 8

Cuando Víctor terminó de trabajar en el cuerno de Yuuri sonrió ampliamente. Dos hermosos anillos brillaban pulidos en su mano. De inmediato fue a la habitación del yokai para ponerlo en su dedo, encontrándose allí con Pichit y el resto de los seres que había invitado. El dragón llamado Chris le dio una mirada verdosa y sinuosa.

—Buenos días, humano. No dormiste en toda la noche, ¿sigues preocupado? —la voz del dragón era, sin duda alguna, algo más que espiritual. Era fácil quedar hipnotizado en ella, sin embargo, los pensamientos de Víctor estaban cimentados en el yokai, por lo que el encanto del espíritu no lo afectaba en lo absoluto.

—Buenos días...

—Mi nombre es Chris —le recordó con una sonrisa afable.

—Chris, puedes llamarme Víctor.

—Disculpa que no pudiera presentarlos antes. Con todo el caos lo olvidé. Él es Chris, un dragón dorado. Él es Seung, un tengu. Él es Guang, un kirin y él es Jean Jacques, un ogro. Todos ellos escucharon mi pedido para enfrentarse a las brujas —explicó Pichit para beneficio suyo.

Víctor hizo una profunda inclinación y les agradeció con extremo respeto el haber respondido al llamado del kitsune.

—¿Podrías contarnos lo que pasó con las brujas ayer? —le pidió el ogro para así tener una mejor idea de lo que había sucedido.

—Ayer... sí. Bueno, luego que Pichit se fue, Yuuri y yo fuimos a un lago congelado. Yuuri me estaba enseñando a bailar sobre el hielo. Entonces, cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo regresamos. Luego las brujas aparecieron.

—¿Los atacaron? —Víctor negó lentamente mientras intentaba recordar todos los detalles.

—No... en realidad... estaban bastante tranquilas. Yo preparé pescado para ellas mientras Yuuri bailaba. Luego comieron y Yuuri volvió a entretenerlas. Incluso expresaron su intención de no hacernos daño. Por eso no entiendo cómo es que le pasó eso a Yuuri.

—¿Ellas tocaron al yokai? —preguntó el pequeño kirin con sus enormes ojos color caramelo.

—No. No lo tocaron. También había un brujo, él hechizó los instrumentos para que Yuuri bailara.

—Entonces... ¿cuándo sucedió el ataque?

—Después que ellas se fueron, unos minutos más tarde. No puedo decir a la segura que fue un ataque, pero fue cuando Yuuri se desmayó.

—Arrancaron las campanillas y la única que pudo haberlo hecho tiene que ser Minako. Solo a ella le gustan esas flores —exclamó el kitsune con molestia, pero se notaba que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Debemos... conservar la calma. No estamos seguros de que ellas hayan actuado con maldad —insistió.

—¿En serio crees que no? —le reclamó. El dragón intentó apaciguar al espíritu de las siete colas negras con algo de sentido común.

—Tuvieron muchas oportunidades para hacerlo mientras estaban dentro del templo, pero no hallamos rastros de hechizos, solo en los instrumentos —Pichit no parecía muy convencido. No confiaba en las brujas, jamás lo haría. Prefería no atacarlas, pero en su mente no veía otra opción.

—Yo tampoco pienso que intentaron hacer algo contra Yuuri. Sé que no es mucho, pero ellas son humanas también. No sentí nada de maldad contra ninguno de los dos y sé de eso. Soy cazador, puedo sentir ese tipo de cosas —intentó que Pichit le creyera, pero no lo creía probable. El dragón dio un largo suspiro. Tampoco le agradaba la idea de atacar a las humanas, ya fuera porque tenía experiencia con la maldad que podían albergar o porque no le gustaba involucrarse con las cosas de ellos.

—Entonces ¿qué debemos hacer?

—No nos queda otra opción más que atraparlas. Si las atrapamos, podemos exigir que liberen a Yuuri a cambio —Víctor bajó la cabeza. Sentía que, aunque lo intentara no podría disuadirlos. Entendía a Pichit, realmente lo hacía, pero no estaba de acuerdo. Con todo, no era como si su opinión contara para mucho por lo que prefirió alejarse mentalmente de la discusión y concentrarse en Yuuri. Sus ojos azules admiraban los pálidos labios y las sonrosadas mejillas mientras apretaba los anillos que conservaba ocultos en su puño. Esperaba ansioso el momento de poder estar solo con el yokai.

Aquellos seres terminaron su reunión y salieron del templo, todos con una tarea que cumplir. Solo Pichit se quedó.

—Prepararé algo para que comas —le dijo el moreno. Pero Víctor no lo dejó ir. Tenía algunas preguntas y ahora que Yuuri no podía escucharlos, era el mejor momento.

—Pichit... aquella tarde cuando fui a pescar, ¿por qué me salvaste? —el kitsune se quedó callado. No sentía culpa por haber intentado que Víctor se perdiera y no regresara más. Era el haber salvado a Víctor lo que lo tenía en conflicto, pero no era algo que le interesara discutir con el humano en persona.

—Estaba de humor —el kitsune huyó de su presencia antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada más y lo dejó finalmente solo. Sonrió levemente, Pichit no era alguien fácil de carácter, sin embargo, se notaba que daría hasta la vida por su amigo y eso era suficiente para él.

Se quedó un rato viendo el lugar por donde había desaparecido y se preguntó si Pichit lo odiaría a pesar de todo por ser un humano, después de todo, no parecía que tuviera buenas experiencias con ellos. En esos momentos habría dado lo que fuera para ser uno de la misma raza que el yokai. Pichit no lo odiaría y su vida sería tan larga como la de su amado Yuuri. Ser humano era una desventaja justo en esos momentos. No le parecía nada justo.

Quería estar con Yuuri por tanto tiempo como fuera posible y jamás dejarlo solo. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y tomó su mano para colocar el anillo que había hecho. Luego se puso el otro anillo y besando la mano de Yuuri le prometió que siempre estaría a su lado.

Pichit regresó media hora más tarde con un poco de comida solo para encontrar a Víctor dormido en una posición incómoda cerca de Yuuri. El dragón había mencionado lo agotado que se veía el cazador, no era de extrañarse que se quedara dormido. Puso la comida a un lado y se dispuso a arreglar las colchas que cubrían el cuerpo del yokai. Ahí fue cuando descubrió que las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas y no pudo evitar notar los anillos

Pasó su dedo por encima del que estaba en la mano de Yuuri y sintió algo sumamente cálido. Quedó sorprendido y maravillado a la vez. Le pareció que el anillo había cobrado vida, como si fuera un objeto mágico. Luego pasó su dedo por el anillo de Víctor y sintió algo muy similar.

En una inspección más cercana se dio cuenta de que el material con que estaban hechos era el cuerno de Yuuri, un material que fácilmente podía ser saturado con la energía espiritual o los sentimientos de otro.

Víctor, sin saberlo, había creado algo muy poderoso y el kitsune estaba maravillado. Fue en ese momento en que su visión del humano comenzó a cambiar. Si sus sentimientos podían crear algo tan hermoso... era porque había sinceridad en su corazón y esa era una de las cualidades de Yuuri. Apretó los labios sabiendo que ya no podría ignorar los sentimientos puros del cazador.

—Víctor, traje algo de comer.

—¿Cuánto falta para la puesta del sol?

—Aún falta mucho. De todas formas, es preferible que te quedes aquí con Yuuri. Nosotros recibiremos a las brujas.

Víctor asintió. Realmente no estaba seguro de que su presencia fuera a ayudar en algo. Aunque realmente sentía que debía hablar con las brujas, prefería quedarse al lado del yokai todo el tiempo posible.

Las horas pasaron lentas hasta el atardecer cuando el sonido de unos cascabeles alertó a los presentes de que las mujeres se aproximaban. Era el mismo grupo de tres brujas y un brujo del día anterior.

Venían hablando y riendo, al parecer emocionadas por estar de regreso. Víctor podía escucharlas desde la habitación de Yuuri con un sentimiento de desasosiego. Por un lado, le preocupaba el yokai, pero por el otro, algo le decía que aquellas mujeres no podían haberle hecho eso.

Escuchó las risas hasta que entraron al templo, entonces escuchó los gritos de ellas. Al principio parecían asombradas, luego parecieron indignadas, y según iba pasando los segundos, sus gritos se volvieron de miedo y pánico.

Aquello continuó por un buen rato hasta que Víctor no pudo resistir más y salió de la habitación. Se quedó tras el marco de la puerta, queriendo ver primero lo que sucedía.

El ogro tenía sujeto al brujo que había hechizado los instrumentos, lo mantenía arrodillado y con una mano en su nuca mientras que el brujo parecía estar con las manos atadas tras la espalda. El dragón tenía a otra de las brujas, la de cabellos rojos, sujeta de forma similar mientras que el tengu mantenía a la de cabellos negros. Para su sorpresa, era el pequeño kirin el que había atrapado a Minako, manteniéndola con una rodilla en la espalda, pegada al suelo mientras que Pichit la acusaba.

—¡Admite que tú lo hiciste, bruja!

—¡No hice nada! No tengo por qué aceptar lo que dices.

—Tú hechizaste a Yuuri hace cientos de años atrás. ¿Crees que puedo olvidar tu cara? —el kitsune negro estaba furioso y parecía que en cualquier momento atacaría a la mujer. —Ahora vienes y arrancas las campanillas azules tú misma. Las que le obligaste a vigilar so pena de perder la vida. Y todo para adornar tu cabello que ni siquiera lo vale.

—No sabía que estaban hechizadas.

—¿Eres necia? ¡Tú misma las hechizaste! —Pichit estaba tan furioso que no podía controlar su forma humana. Sus colas negras y sus orejas se mostraban, así como sus largas garras negras.

—¡Yo no lo hice! —Pichit levantó una mano, dispuesto a golpear a la bruja. Su paciencia había llegado al límite de su bondad para con los humanos, especialmente para con aquella mujer.

Víctor se movió por instinto, su cuerpo actuando puramente por reflejo, interponiéndose entre el kitsune y la mujer, recibiendo el golpe en su lugar. Pichit se sorprendió tanto que dio un salto atrás pensando que lo estaban atacando.

El golpe, dado con la mano abierta del kitsune y, por ende, con sus garras fuera, le rasgó la ropa y le arañó la espalda haciéndolo sangrar de inmediato.

—¡Víctor! —le frustraba que el humano actuara de aquella forma. Víctor se giró en su dirección y se inclinó respetuosamente.

—Lo siento, Pichit. No puedo dejar que hagas eso. Por favor, déjame hablar con ella. Sabes que Yuuri también lo habría hecho.

Pichit gruñó por lo bajo, pero al cabo de unos momentos muy tensos, asintió.

—Bien, humano, pero si no puedes hacer que quite el hechizo, la única forma de terminarlo será destruyéndola a ella. Solo tienes una oportunidad.

El cazador asintió y sujetando su hombro volteó a ver a la bruja. En esos momentos hizo contacto visual con el kirin quien asintió, alejándose un poco y permitiendo que Minako se levantara del suelo. Sus ojos se notaban determinados y algo enojados, pero cuando los fijó en Víctor parecieron suavizarse un poco, como si no lo culpara por lo sucedido.

Víctor se acercó a ella y arrodillado como estaba se inclinó lo más que pudo como muestra de respeto.

—Minako... Yuuri es un yokai que ha permanecido atrapado en la cima de esta montaña por años. Pichit está seguro de que fue por uno de tus hechizos.

—Pero yo no lo hice.

—Y yo lo creo. ¿Pero no existe una posibilidad de que lo hayas olvidado? Han sido muchos años.

La mujer volteó los ojos al cielo haciéndose la desinteresada y comenzó a tartamudear un poco.

—Yo... yo... bueno... ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

—Sí, mucho —Víctor sonrió cerrando los ojos, pero su corazón latía a prisa.

—¡Minako! —le reclamó la pelirroja —¡seguro fue en una de tus borracheras!

—¿Existe alguien más que te lo pueda recordar? —quiso saber el cazador.

—Podría... revisar esas flores que dice el zorro pulgoso —Víctor se inclinó un poco más e incluso tomó su mano haciendo que la mujer se alejara un poco por lo súbito de la acción. La mirada azul del cazador parecía tan desesperada que la asustaba.

—Puedo bailar para ti en el hielo, puedo cocinar para ti todas las noches que quieras, haré lo que me pidas, por favor... por favor —era el tipo de desesperación que se siente por alguien amado y ella conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento. Su corazón no pudo negarse más ante las súplicas de aquel hombre enamorado.

—Llévame a donde están las flores —Pichit se negó a la petición de la bruja de inmediato.

—¡No! No tocarás las flores.

—Pichit... —Víctor le suplicó con la mirada, pero el kitsune no iba a permitirlo. Yuuri podía estar vivo ahora, pero si a ella se le ocurría destruir las flores que quedaban era posible que terminara con su vida.

—No, eso que pide es imposible.

—Entonces, déjame ver al yokai.

Luego de un largo rato de pensarlo, Pichit accedió con la condición de que Guang estuviera junto a ella en todo momento. El kirin tenía una forma en la que podía mantenerla a raya y no pensaba darle ventaja a la mujer.

Solo Pichit, Minako, Guang y Víctor fueron al cuarto de Yuuri, los demás permanecieron exactamente en el lugar donde estaban. El cazador fue de inmediato al lado de Yuuri y tomó su mano haciendo que Minako se removiera nerviosa. El hombre no tenía idea de que solo el amor entre ambos era lo que mantenía al yokai con vida. Y ese amor se había manifestado en los anillos que llevaban.

También reconoció el hechizo como suyo, aunque no recordaba cómo lo había hecho. Se llevó una mano a la cara para cubrir su boca. Ni siquiera recordaba la razón por la cual lo había hechizado. Solo una cosa tenía segura, la maldición de su hechizo ya había corrido su curso. El yokai ya no estaba ligado a las flores. La maldición dictaba que moriría el momento en que alguien destruyera las flores.

Más bien estaba sorprendida porque el amor que había entre el yokai y el humano había logrado desafiar la maldición.

—Ya no hay nada más que hacer —declaró solemnemente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tomé la flor, la maldición tomó su curso. Sin embargo, tu amigo está vivo y eso es gracias a una fuerza mayor que la maldición.

Los ojos de ella se quedaron fijos en Víctor y Pichit tardó un poco en captarlo, pero necesitaba más respuestas.

—Si eso es así, ¿por qué no está despierto?

—Porque el amor entre ambos estaba apenas comenzando. Así de inmenso es el amor que se tienen. Estoy segura de que el yokai despertará con el tiempo, según vaya creciendo el amor que el cazador le tiene.

—Entonces, ninguna se irá hasta que Yuuri despierte —declaró.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Claro que puedo.

—Eso significa... que si amo más a Yuuri... ¿él despertará? —la mujer sonrió positivamente cuando Víctor finalmente entendió lo que ella quería decir.

—Y estaremos atendiendo visitas hasta que despierte —añadió con una sonrisa en forma de corazón. Pichit supo en ese momento que se había vuelto a pegar una patada él mismo en el trasero y su furia se transformó rápidamente en una pequeña pataleta.

—¡Los humanos son unos seres tramposos y llenos de maldad! —gritó antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Guang, a Víctor y a Minako demasiado sorprendidos como para reaccionar por unos instantes.


	9. Snowdrops 9

Las visitas a las que se refería Víctor no eran sino las brujas, el brujo y los seres que Pichit había traído consigo. Eso significó que Víctor y Pichit tenían que bajar diariamente al río al pie de la montaña a pescar si no querían que las guarniciones escasearan.

Pichit comenzó a enseñarle a Víctor cómo cocinar el pescado de diferentes formas, mientras que, para sorpresa de todos, el dragón le enseñó a bailar para que así pudiera entretener a las visitas de vez en cuando.

Georgi seguía hechizando los instrumentos para que hubiera música y el tengu comenzó a traer más bebidas para reponer las que tomaban durante su estadía en el templo. Gracias a eso el ogro comenzó a mostrar cierto interés en aquel tengu de cabellos negros y mirada seria, buscando su compañía siempre que le era posible, aunque el espíritu alado trataba de evitarlo lo más posible.

Con todo, según pasaban los días fue evidente que el humano comenzaba a perder fuerzas. Durante uno de sus bailes, para entretenerlos, Víctor perdió el balance. Luego de caer, intentó levantarse sin lograrlo.

—Él no es un ser mágico o espiritual. Si continúa haciendo esto sus fuerzas terminarán por desaparecer y morirá. Entonces el yokai morirá con él. Está compartiendo fuerzas con él y si las usa en nosotros es demasiado para su humanidad —advirtió Guang con preocupación. Esta vez fue el ogro quien decidió intervenir.

—En mis tierras tengo un lugar donde puedo alojarlos a todos. Tengo sirvientes que pueden atenderlos y guardias que pueden vigilarlos. Si tu amigo ya no está limitado a la cima de esta montaña, entonces tal vez podamos ir allá mientras tanto. Así el humano podrá conservar sus fuerzas y dedicarse solamente al yokai.

Mientras ellos discutían, Víctor descansaba al lado de Yuuri. Siempre que estaba cerca suyo sentía que su alma se recargaba lo suficiente como para poder continuar. Y como usualmente mantenía los ojos cerrados, no podía notar el tenue brillo que provenía del anillo en su mano, dándole ese calor que le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

Pichit decidió aceptar la oferta del ogro, aunque tenía sus dudas de que pudieran controlar al as brujas.

—Ustedes vendrán con nosotros —les dijo una vez estuvo todo decidido.

—Ya no tenemos nada que ver con lo que le pasa al yokai. ¿Por qué insistes en retenernos? —se quejó la mujer con extrema molestia.

—Eres la culpable de lo que le sucede. No tienes vergüenza ninguna, ni te arrepientes de nada —ripostó el kitsune mientras sentía que el pelaje de sus colas se erizaba.

La discusión continuó por largo rato, tanto que Víctor se despertó a causa de ella. Escuchó parte de la discusión y decidió que, pasara lo que pasara, lo único que le importaba era seguir al lado de Yuuri. Iría a donde lo llevaran y eso era todo. Ese día Pichit le había ordenado descansar totalmente.

Fue visitado por Minako, acompañada del pequeño kirin. En el tiempo en que la bruja y sus compañeros habían permanecido en el templo, Víctor era con quien más habían tomado confianza. Siempre estaba del lado de ellas intentando aplacar la ira de las criaturas que los tenían cautivos. Si bien ella no podía hacer nada a causa del kirin, al menos intentaba darle ánimos, de humano a humano.

Luego de la cena, recibió la visita de uno de los espíritus, uno que parecía disfrutar de su compañía más que el resto. Chris, el dragón dorado.

—¡Víctor! —exclamó al verlo. Usualmente, Chris dejaba a la bruja de cabellos rojos a cargo del ogro mientras visitaba al humano.

—Chris —lo saludó con una sonrisa que parecía formar un corazón.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya descansaste al lado de tu amado? —Víctor se abrazó de Yuuri como un chiquillo.

—No lo suficiente.

Chris también lo visitaba para darle ánimos siempre que podía. Le caía muy bien.

—Eres un humano muy persistente. No lo digo de mala forma.

—Y tú eres un dragón muy alegre. Llevan mucho tiempo aquí y no parecen tener preocupaciones. Me preguntó si alguien los espera en sus respectivos hogares.

—Un humano no puede comprender nuestro mundo porque no viven lo suficiente. Un día, un mes, un año, ese tiempo es un parpadear para nosotros y para los que esperan nuestro regreso.

—Tienes razón... entonces, ¿tienes alguien que te espera?

—Tal vez —Víctor le dio una mirada expectante que hizo que el dragón riera coquetamente, sus ojos verdes brillando suavemente como si fuera un jugoso secreto.

—¿Quieres contarme? —el dragón lo meditó por un largo rato, mientras Víctor hacía caras de cachorro intentando convencerlo.

—Bien, te contaré, pero debes entender que es algo común entre los espíritus. No espero que un humano como tú lo entienda.

—Intentaré entenderlo —el dragón se sentó en uno de los asientos vacíos cerca del fuego.

—Hace varias décadas atrás, un humano vino a mi buscando inmortalidad. Pero como muchos humanos, prefirió mentir al respecto.

—¿Puedes otorgar la inmortalidad? —interrumpió el cazador con sorpresa y Chris se echó a reír.

—Claro que no. Vivo muchos años, pero no soy realmente inmortal. Aunque para un humano con su corta vida, puede parecer que lo soy. No me interrumpas, perderé el hilo de la historia.

Víctor se disculpó para que el dragón pudiera continuar.

—Le dije la verdad, que no otorgo la inmortalidad, pero que sabía de una forma en la que podía vivir un poco más de tiempo. Claro que le advertí de los posibles peligros y traté de negarme. Así que este humano decidió seducirme —detuvo su relato para sonreír de forma soñadora y Víctor pudo ver que los ojos del dragón reflejaban lo mucho que había amado a aquel humano. —Él no se detuvo en su propósito, logró seducirme y caí bajo su hechizo. Un día finalmente me convenció de que le mostrara la forma en que podía alcanzar a vivir más tiempo. Lo traje hasta la cima de esta montaña donde sabía que los espíritus otorgaban los deseos más sinceros del corazón. Él me había asegurado de que su deseo era estar conmigo por el resto de su vida, pero su deseo no alcanzaba siquiera una décima parte de lo requerido por los espíritus. Ese día perdí a mi amor.

—¿Murió? —Chris negó.

—Los espíritus le otorgaron su deseo de vivir más y lo convirtieron en el guardián de los corazones.

—Eso es... trágico.

—Pues no lo considero trágico. Puedo ir a verlo cuando quiero. Pero pues, no voy muy seguido porque le recuerdo su error. Además, nunca estuvo enamorado de mí en realidad.

Víctor pudo notar las notas de dolor escondidas muy en lo profundo de la voz del dragón quien continuaba sonriendo como si nada.

De pronto cayó en cuenta de que lo que el dragón le acababa de contar podría de alguna forma ayudarlo.

—Chris... ese amigo tuyo... ¿podría ver si mi deseo es genuino? —Chris guardó silencio. Hasta él mismo podía decir a esas alturas que los deseos del hombre eran totalmente genuinos. El deseo puro de su corazón era lo que mantenía al yokai con vida.

—Víctor, tú no necesitas ir a verlo. Tú eres quien mantiene a Yuuri en este mundo, con algo más de tiempo, él podrá despertar.

—Sí... lo sé. Pero eso no es lo que quiero preguntarle. Cuando Yuuri despierte y vea que es libre, seguramente querrá regresar a su verdadero hogar, al mundo de los espíritus, ¿cierto?

—Es lo más lógico, aunque él podría quedarse en el mundo de los humanos y vivir contigo hasta que mueras. Luego él podría regresar —apenas lo hubo dicho, el dragón entendió el deseo de Víctor. La tristeza en el rostro del humano era clara. Víctor quería vivir con Yuuri la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible y una vida humana era apenas nada, un parpadear, comparado con la vida de un yokai. —Quieres... prolongar tu vida.

Víctor asintió quedamente.

—Por qué... no lo piensas un poco... Mañana puedes darme tu respuesta. Puedes ir y hablar con mi amigo sin necesidad de pedir nada. Pero si lo pides y mueres...

—No pediré nada que dañe a Yuuri. Lo juro.

Chris asintió. Se sentía un poco culpable por haberle hablado de aquel tema precisamente a alguien que a todas luces tenía un deseo enorme en su corazón. Pero, tal como había dicho Pichit, no se podía interferir con el destino y era muy posible que haberle hablado de Masumi fuera parte de ese destino.

Además, era imposible que Víctor hiciera algo para dañar al ser que amaba y estaba a punto de darle unas palabras más de aliento cuando escucharon un pequeño alboroto cerca de la entrada del templo.

Luego de unos minutos Víctor escuchó pasos en dirección a donde estaban en esos momentos y por si acaso, se pasó una mano por los cabellos, asegurándose de que estuvieran en su lugar.

Una mujer vestida con un kimono rojo y una máscara cubriéndole el rostro apareció en la puerta de la habitación. Los ojos de Víctor se fijaron de inmediato en los cuernos sobre su cabeza. Parecían bastante complicados y estaban llenos de pequeñas luces que titilaban, pero no había duda de que eran cuernos de venado. Los ojos de la mujer fueron primero a la cama y luego a su persona y examinaron la forma en que abrazaba a Yuuri.

Eso hizo que se aferrara un poco más a Yuuri, temiendo que ella quisiera alejarlo de él. Por suerte, solo se quedó allí de pie observándolos, aunque al cabo de un rato, escuchó que alguien más se aclaraba la garganta, como esperando a que ella se moviera para poder pasar.

Un hombre y una mujer, también vestidos con kimonos y máscaras y cuyas cabezas estaban adornadas con cuernos de venado un poco menos extravagante, esperaban para entrar. La mujer tenía flores en su cabeza, alrededor de sus cuernos al igual que su hija.

—Mari, déjanos ver a tu hermano.

La mujer se apartó un poco para que los padres de Yuuri pudieran pasar. Lo primero que hizo la mujer fue soltar una exclamación angustiada al verlo dormido. Ella se abalanzó sobre su hijo y Víctor se sintió un poco cohibido, alejándose para darle espacio. En esos momentos se encontró con la mirada del padre de Yuuri. Lo observaba como quien observa a un enemigo que se ha declarado a favor de su causa.

Bajó la cabeza con respeto ante el yokai, aunque le pasaba por mucho en estatura.

—Entonces... ¿mi hijo está vivo gracias a ti?

—Eso... es lo que dicen —musitó algo inseguro. Apenas se daba cuenta que estaba frente a la familia de Yuuri. No se le había ocurrido que el yokai tuviera padres o hermana. Realmente pensaba que era un espíritu que estaba por su cuenta. Se inclinó profundamente frente a los padres de Yuuri como una reacción tardía. —¡Lo siento mucho!

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Yo... no me he concentrado lo suficiente como para despertarlo. Me apena que encuentren a su hijo en esta situación por mí culpa —esta vez fue la mujer la que le contestó.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Gracias a ti Yuuri podrá regresar a casa muy pronto. Somos nosotros los que estamos en deuda contigo.

Víctor intentó ocultar lo que sintió cuando ella le dijo que Yuuri regresaría a la casa. ¿Y si no le permitían a él ir con Yuuri porque era humano?

—No... es para tanto —trató de sonreír, aunque su pecho dolía. ¿Y si era Yuuri el que no lo dejaba acompañarlo? —iré a ayudar a Pichit con la comida.

Dijo al tiempo que trataba de salir de la habitación sin que pareciera de mala educación, pero la hermana de Yuuri lo detuvo.

—Yo prepararé la comida hoy. Por eso vinimos. Pichit nos pidió ayuda para que el amante humano de mi hermano pudiera descansar.

Decir que Víctor enrojeció fue poco. Por unos minutos perdió el habla y pareció tartamudear haciendo que Chris se echara a reír brevemente. El dragón se disculpó con la familia y dejó al cazador en aquella jocosa situación.

—Pero... yo... yo... nosotros... ni siquiera nos hemos tocado... no podría decir que soy su amante... ni que Yuuri fuera... ya saben...

—Pero lo amas. ¿No es así? —insistió la mamá del moreno.

—Sí... lo amo con todo mi corazón.

—Entonces eres quien lo ama —Víctor dejó de preocuparse al ver la sonrisa amable y tierna de la mujer, esa sonrisa era igual a la de Yuuri. —Hemos venido para que puedas descansar. Escuchamos que colapsaste a causa del trabajo en el templo. Así que cuidaremos de Yuuri y también cuidaremos de ti.

Finalmente, la sonrisa del hombre de ojos claros regresó, tímida en un principio hasta que se sintió relajarse un poco. Sin embargo, no era como si pudiera hacerlo totalmente, al cabo, estaba frente a su, posible, futura familia política.

Solo pensar en eso, lo hizo volver a enrojecer, pero esta vez, como si de un chiquillo se tratara. Al verlo la mujer tomó sus manos con emoción. —Eres el primer humano que conocemos y el primer amante de Yuuri. Después de tanto tiempo, es algo que deberíamos celebrar, así que descansa, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

La familia de Yuuri le sonrió, lo abrazó y luego salió de la habitación hablando entre ellos de forma animada. Se dijo a sí mismo que necesitaba conocerlos mejor y que aquella era una excelente oportunidad.

—Conoceré a mis suegros... y a mi cuñada —susurró para sí mismo tomando nuevamente la mano de Yuuri entre las suyas. Su mente comenzó a vagar y fantasear de tal forma que cuando Yuuri movió una de sus piernas el gesto pasó desapercibido.

Y mientras él estaba fantaseando en el interior de aquella habitación, afuera se desarrollaba otro drama.

La mujer madre de Yuuri se paró en medio del salón principal donde estaban las brujas, se quitó la máscara y luego se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—Bien... ¿quién de ustedes fue la bruja que hechizó a mi hijo? Le daré una lección que jamás olvidará.

Minako al verla sintió que la sobriedad le regresaba de golpe y el nerviosismo la dejó sin habla. Aquella yokai era realmente imponente.


	10. Snowdrops 10

El día en que la familia de Yuuri llegó al templo para ayudar con los invitados el ambiente del lugar cambió drásticamente. Las brujas ya no necesitaron ser vigiladas por los espíritus que Pichit había traído. De alguna manera, la madre de Yuuri era lo suficientemente poderosa como para mantenerlas en línea. Eso les permitió a los espíritus relajarse y recuperar sus fuerzas.

La hermana de Yuuri parecía tener un don especial para mantener las cosas en un orden impecable. La limpieza, las comidas, las tareas, todo parecía estar de forma permanente en su mente y nada se le pasaba. Pichit la adoraba y casi parecía un kitsune faldero tras ella. Él también era un amante de la limpieza y de las tareas del templo y le gustaba cocinar, así que la ayudaba en casi todo.

Viendo que no había mucho qué hacer en aquel lugar, Georgi se dedicó de lleno a tocar los instrumentos del templo, siendo observado por el pequeño kirin, Guang, que parecía encantado con la música. El espíritu se había ofrecido en varias ocasiones a lleva al brujo fuera del templo para que pudiera tener un poco de solaz, alejado de sus compañeras. De todos, Georgi era el que menos gustaba de tomar y divertirse de la forma en que lo hacían las otras brujas.

Así fue cómo Guang descubrió que Georgi no solía pasar tiempo con ellas, simplemente había sido un día de mala suerte en que se le había ordenado acompañarlas. Sentía pena por el joven brujo, pero era algo que mantenía guardado en su corazón pues sabía que ninguna insinuación de dejar ir a las brujas sería bienvenida hasta que Yuuri despertara. Sin embargo, eso le daba una buena excusa para mantenerse cerca de aquel brujo de cara afilada y pocas palabras.

Y mientras los demás trabajaban en llevarse bien, Víctor se la pasaba al lado de Yuuri. Jurando cada día haber visto al kitsune moviendo alguna parte de su cuerpo como si fuera a despertar, aunque los demás no lo vieran. Seguramente pensaban que se estaba volviendo loco. Pero él estaba seguro de que era así y cada vez sonreía más. Fue entonces que tuvo una idea que pensó demostraría, sin lugar a duda, su gran amor por el yokai.

—Pichit... —le dijo un poco apenado cuando el kitsune salía de la cocina para luego susurrarle lo que quería hacer. Al principio el moreno lo escuchó curioso, luego con incredulidad y finalmente con un poco de duda, como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Pero luego reflexionó en que aquello podía, realmente, ayudar a su amigo Yuuri a despertar más rápido y finalmente asintió.

—Mari, ¿podrías hacerte cargo hoy de todo en la cocina? Ayudaré a Víctor con algo.

La hermana de Yuuri asintió, presintiendo, por la expresión de Víctor, que era algo relacionado con su hermano.

Lo primero que hizo Pichit fue ayudar a Víctor a bañarse. Calentó agua para que pudiera darse un baño a consciencia y lo ayudó a secarse. También lo ayudó a soltarse la coleta que llevaba y lavar sus cabellos. El kitsune se sorprendió de lo largos que eran, de un color gris plateado que, muy a su pesar, tenía que admitir que era hermoso. Más tarde lo ayudó a cortarlos un poco para que se vieran más arreglados.

Buscó entre la ropa que tenía y encontró un kimono blanco en los hombros que iba cambiando de color hasta tomar un azul cielo brillante en la parte inferior. Esa parte estaba bordada con árboles blancos que subían y se confundían con la pureza del resto del kimono. Tenía dos graciosas borlas redondas muy peludas a la altura del pecho y unas cintas de un rojo intenso bordaban el cuello y en la esquina inferior de las mangas formaba unas borlas largas que danzaban cada vez que se movía.

Pichit le ayudó a ponerse el kimono de manera ceremonial para luego peinar sus largos cabellos y arreglarlos sobriamente. Puso polvos de arroz en el rostro de Víctor, no muchos, pues su palidez ya era suficiente y luego puso un poco de tinte azul en sus labios y polvos azules sobre sus párpados. Unas pequeñas gemas adornaban su lagrimal, como si fueran lágrimas. Cuando Víctor se vio en el espejo de la habitación, no pudo más que susurrar quedamente.

—Maravilloso...

Contrario a los kimonos que Yuuri solía utilizar, aquel no llegaba hasta el suelo, sino que era como abierto. Bajo el mismo tenía una camisa blanca y un pantalón que se abría en la parte inferior con cientos de tabletas plisadas. Un par de medias que se metían entre el dedo gordo del pie y el resto y finalmente unas sandalias rojas y negras.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te tropezarás con eso? —negó con una sonrisa.

—Ahora solo falta que Yuuri esté cómodo.

Con eso, Víctor se refería a que quería que Pichit llevara a Yuuri, aunque estuviera dormido, al lugar donde solía bailar para las brujas y que lo acomodara de forma tal que pareciera como si pudiera ver su presentación.

Al notar el movimiento, todos parecieron expectantes. Colocaron unos enormes almohadones para recostar a Yuuri en el salón y Pichit, muy a regañadientes, le pidió a Georgi que se encargara de hechizar los instrumentos. Para que aceptara le ofreció dejarlo ir luego de que terminara la improvisada presentación. Definitivamente algo que no habría hecho si no tuviera la mínima fe de que Víctor podría despertar a su amigo.

Mari sirvió la cena de esa noche, colocando un plato incluso frente a su hermano dormido. Luego, cuando todos tuvieron comida y bebida, Georgi comenzó a tocar.

Víctor había aprendido a danzar hacía muy poco, sin embargo, su cuerpo se movía de una forma naturalmente elegante. Era como cuando estaba a punto de cazar una presa, su cuerpo no hacía ruido como si no tuviera substancia. Era sigiloso al extremo y se movía con una delicadeza tal que casi hipnotizaba, aun cuando los pasos que había aprendido no fueran la gran cosa.

Cuando se presentó en el lugar, intentó moderar sus pasos para que no fueran enormes zancadas de cazador. Su vergüenza se mostró a modo de una enorme sonrisa con forma de corazón mientras se movía apenado. Una cosa era bailar, otra cosa era caminar como recordaba que lo hacía Yuuri.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente estuvo de pie frente al yokai dormido, su rostro se tornó serio y en el momento indicado comenzó a danzar. Al principio los nervios amenazaban con traicionarlo, haciéndolo sentir torpe y un poco ridículo, especialmente porque Yuuri estaba dormido.

Pero de a poco, comenzó a imaginar la expresión de Yuuri si estuviera despierto y lo viera danzar solo para él. Seguramente su sonrisa iluminaría todo el lugar y sus ojos oscuros brillarían de emoción. Tal vez un tierno sonrojo se posaría en sus mejillas y se cubriría la mitad del rostro para no pudieran verlo. Si Yuuri se sonrojara él se sentiría en el cielo y danzaría de forma más provocadora para hacer que se sonrojara más. Pensó que tal vez el yokai se animaría a danzar con él y en ese momento, el baile de Víctor cambió totalmente.

En vez de bailar solo, cerró los ojos e imaginó que bailaba junto a su amado. Suaves giros y delicadas reverencias, moviendo los brazos con pura elegancia mientras movían los abanicos en perfecta sincronía.

El yokai era tan tierno y perfecto mientras se movía junto con él que Víctor no podía dejar de sonreír con las imágenes que su mente conjuraba. Eran el uno para el otro y todos los que los veían bailar lo sabían. En esos momentos sintió un fuerte deseo de poder abrazar al moreno, un deseo quemante de tenerlo cerca y sentirlo. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Un jadeo de sorpresa colectivo se escuchó justo en esos momentos y aunque la música continuó sonando por estar hechizada, Víctor pudo sentir el cambio en el ánimo de los presentes. Como si contuvieran el aliento, por lo que se detuvo y abrió los ojos para fijarlos en su querido yokai.

Yuuri estaba sentado sobre los almohadones, con aquel delicioso sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos, levemente llorosos, fijos en su persona. —¡Yuuri!

Con mucho más cuidado del que hubiera querido, cayó de rodillas al lado del yokai y lo abrazó. De inmediato sintió que Yuuri se aferraba a él con fuerza.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a danzar así? —susurró el moreno con lágrimas en los ojos. Era como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que viera a Víctor. Adoró sus largos cabellos y la forma en que el kimono lo hacía ver como un ángel. Pero, sobre todo, adoró la forma en que Víctor lo abrazaba, muy cerca de su pecho y con fuerza.

—¡Yuuri, hijo! —la mujer ya no pudo suprimir más su emoción al ver a su hijo despierto. Fue cuando Yuuri se despegó un poco del pecho del cazador para ver a su alrededor. El sonrojo en su rostro se triplicó al ver a su familia y a todos los demás espíritus que estaban reunidos allí.

—Tu mamá estaba muy preocupada por ti, dale un abrazo —susurró Víctor en su oído alejándose un poco. Cuando finalmente todos se calmaron y la mujer permitió un poco de espacio al moreno, este se atrevió a preguntar qué era lo que había pasado para que estuvieran todos allí viendo bailar a Víctor. Todos comenzaron a reír mientras que Pichit, abrumado de la felicidad al ver a su amigo despierto, gruñó como pudo que traería más sake para todos.

Víctor se acomodó mejor sobre los almohadones, atrayendo a Yuuri a su pecho nuevamente. —Te amo, —le dijo con ojos entrecerrados que continuaban riendo a pesar de que sus labios parecían serios— te amo y no quiero que pase un instante más sin que lo sepas.

A pesar de que la confusión no había sido aclarada, de no saber el por qué de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Yuuri sonrió de vuelta y acercando sus labios a los de Víctor susurró un te amo tan tierno que habría roto diez hechizos más.

—Quiero estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida, Yuuri. ¿Te gustaría? —preguntó quitando un par de mechones negros de su frente para poder verlo mejor. El yokai asintió con la cabeza y produjo un sonidito dulce que hizo que Víctor riera profundo en su pecho, solo para los dos.

—Creo que debemos recibir a Yuuri de vuelta con una danza, en honor a los amantes —aquel era el dragón, quien, con un guiño de ojos en dirección a Georgi, le pidió algo un poco más alegre y menos serio. Luego le pidió a Guang, el pequeño kirin, que lo acompañara.

Ante el asombro de Víctor, ambos tomaron su forma salvaje, Guang se transformó en un delicado venado blanco cuyo lomo estaba cubierto de escamas tornasoladas. Sus pezuñas parecían flotar en el aire sin tocar el suelo y se movía con una gracia que ningún otro animal podría igualar. Chris, por su parte, se convirtió en lo que parecía ser una larga serpiente dorada, su melena dorada y negra contrastando con el verdor de sus ojos. Él también parecía flotar en el aire, formando sinuosas siluetas alrededor del kirin.

Jean y Seung se sentaron uno al lado del otro para poder admirar un evento que ocurría muy pocas veces en la larga vida de los espíritus. La familia de Yuuri también se deleitaba al verlos mientras que las brujas observaban boquiabiertas el hermoso espectáculo.

Yuuri se recostó del pecho de Víctor, esta vez con la confianza que saberse amado por el hombre le daba. El calor pronto lo envolvió mientras el peliblanco hundía la cabeza en su cuello, susurrándole palabras de amor eterno. —Te extrañé tanto.

—No sé por qué me extrañaste, pero ¿podrías explicarme?

—La maldición que Minako puso sobre ti intentó arrebatarte la vida.

—¿En verdad?

—Así es. Pero en vez de morir, quedaste dormido. Pichit capturó a las brujas y no las quiso dejar ir. Cuando Minako quiso romper el hechizo, no pudo porque ya había corrido su curso.

—Eso significa que... ¿estoy libre?

—Sí. Puedes bajar de la montaña o regresar a tu casa. Ya no corres peligro.

—¿Tú me acompañarás?

—A todas partes. Siempre estaré a tu lado —la promesa que le hacía era tan cierta y real que ninguno de los dos lo dudaba. De esa forma, entrelazados, la celebración continuó. Las brujas, libres del confinamiento, bebieron hasta quedar tiradas en el suelo, especialmente Minako. Estaba tan tomada que se puso en pie con la intención de hechizar a la pareja para que fueran felices por siempre. Mila, que no estaba tan ida, le asestó un golpe atrás de la rodilla y el hechizo rebotó, golpeando a Jean y a Seung, quienes se fueron de espalda, riendo como chiquillos. Claro que el hechizo no les había hecho nada, pero les había provocado pensamientos felices.

Guang y Georgi fueron los primeros en alejarse del grupo, el brujo dejando los instrumentos hechizados para que tocasen hasta el amanecer.

La familia de Yuuri recogió a Pichit, quien se había tropezado con el borde de una de las alfombras y había parado en brazos de la hermana mayor del yokai.

Poco a poco, todos se fueron retirando, dejando al yokai y al cazador solos en el salón, tirados aun sobre los almohadones.

—¿Regresarás al mundo de los espíritus?

—No lo creo. Si yo regresara tú no podrías acompañarme por mucho tiempo. Prefiero quedarme donde puedas estar conmigo todo el tiempo.

—Si yo fuera un yokai ¿podría ir contigo?

Yuuri lo miró con enormes ojos llenos de sorpresa. Realmente no se había imaginado que el humano albergaría el deseo de convertirse en un espíritu. No que fuera imposible, pero sí era bastante difícil.

—No tienes que hacer eso por mí... yo... puedo esperar a que reencarnes. Cada una de tus vidas, yo te estaría esperando.

Víctor jadeó de emoción al escuchar aquello, pero no era realmente lo que él quería. —No quiero dejarte, ni siquiera entre una vida y otra. Realmente quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo. Chris conoce una forma en que puedo cumplir mi deseo. Vayamos a ver a su amigo. Él podría...

Yuuri puso sus dedos en los labios de Víctor para que guardara silencio. Sus ojos se veían asustados.

—Cuando un humano le pide un favor a un espíritu, usualmente son engañados o embromados. Yo no quiero que te arriesgues así por mí. Prométeme que no irás con el amigo de Chris.

—Pero...

—Víctor... por favor. Prométeme que no irás con ningún espíritu a mis espaldas. Es demasiado peligroso —el semblante de Víctor decayó visiblemente, haciendo que el yokai se arrepintiera de pedirle aquella promesa. Sin embargo, Víctor asintió y se abrazó de su cuerpo como un niño pequeño. Yuuri sonrió al ver que había un pequeño puchero en sus labios, cosa que le pareció extremadamente graciosa y para compensarlo le acarició las mejillas con suavidad. —Si encuentro una manera segura de hacer realidad tu deseo, no dudaré en usarla. ¿Te parece bien?

La sonrisa regresó al hombre y Yuuri se inclinó para besarlo, un beso que comenzó tierno y delicado y se volvió lento y apasionado mientras los dedos del yokai tímidamente se deslizaban por debajo de la apertura del kimono para tocar a su amante.

Aquella caricia hizo estragos en el humano, quien cerró los ojos y terminó de entregar su alma en manos del moreno. Yuuri por su parte, no pudo menos que corresponder a los sentimientos de Víctor, entregando toda su alma también. Los anillos brillaron tenuemente sellando el pacto que acababan de hacer y la mañana siguiente los sorprendió aun abrazados sobre los almohadones, con los dedos entrelazados y el suelo cubierto de campanillas azules, florecidas gracias a la magia que emanaba de ambos.


	11. Snowdrops 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, no pude dejar de pensar que le hacía falta algo más a ese final y aquí está. Espero ahora sí esta historia me deje ir y espero que ustedes la disfruten mejor con este final. Gracias por acompañarme.

Ese día el bosque de los espíritus parecía estar iluminado por una luz alegre y saltarina. Se colaba entre los árboles e iluminaba aquí y allá, moviéndose a la par de las copas de los árboles. No muy lejos se escuchaba la risa de algunos pequeños espíritus. Corrían raudos sobre la hierba tornasolada de aquel mundo etéreo, saltando grácilmente y dejando que sus kimonos se alborotaran con el viento.

Dos de ellos, los mayores, un niño y una niña de caras suavemente redondeadas, rodaron por el suelo al chocar levemente mientras saltaban. Otros tres pequeños, una pareja de niñas gemelas y un último pequeño al parecer de apenas tres años, se echaron a reír cándidamente al verlos.

—Niños, no se ensucien la ropa. No quiero que los abuelos los vean sucios —los mayores se levantaron prestamente y se sacudieron, los cabellos de ambos, blancos como la nieve, se revolvieron al hacerlo. Las gemelas tenían los cabellos largos y plateados, mientras que el niño más pequeño tenía los cabellos rubios casi blancos.

Víctor apareció en esos momentos por el camino. La camisa de su kimono llegaba hasta sus rodillas y bajo estas, unos pantalones holgados, medias y unas sandalias. En sus brazos cargaba a un pequeño de negros cabellos que parecía tener un año y poco más. El pequeño tenía ojos grises muy claros y tenía un chupete que parecía estar hecho de oro. Se aferraba a Víctor con insistencia, recostando la cabecita de su hombro.

—Vitya, no dejes que se vuelvan un desastre. Aun nos falta un tramo para llegar.

Yuuri venía un poco más atrás, caminando despacio y con tranquilidad. El cuerno que había perdido a causa de Víctor había sido repuesto hacía ya muchísimo tiempo. Llevaba una gran sombrilla de papel y su máscara de venado atada a un lado de la cabeza. Disfrutaba del día tan hermoso mientras acariciaba con suavidad su vientre.

Ya se notaba bastante, dando fe de que esperaba otro pequeño. Sería el número siete y Víctor estaba que no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

Desde que se habían enlazado, Víctor no había dejado de mimarlo. Siempre que podía le demostraba su amor. No que jamás hubieran tenido una discusión. Aun recordaba aquella terrible discusión que habían tenido cuando una tarde, Víctor había regresado a la casa con dos cuernos blancos en su cabeza.

—¿Víctor...? ¿Qué... qué tienes en la cabeza? —le había preguntado apenas verlo. Dos hermosos cuernos blancos de venado, majestuosos y brillando suavemente sobre su cabello. Cuando Yuuri lo miró a los ojos, pudo notar que ahora se veían de un azul mucho más claro y brillante, inhumanos. —Tienes cuernos... y tus ojos... ¡Víctor! ¿Qué hiciste?

—Yo... yo puedo explicarlo, amor. En verdad que puedo explicarlo. Me encontré con Chris y...

—¡Mataré a Chris!

—Pero Yuuri, es que su amigo necesitaba un favor...

—¡Prometiste que no harías tratos con él!

Aquella sí fue una discusión larga y Yuuri estuvo enojado por un mes entero sin hablarle. Aunque eso no afectó el hecho de que continuaran amándose.

Víctor había recibido el cumplimiento de su deseo como una recompensa y no por su propia petición luego de haber ayudado al amigo de Chris, Masumi. Ahora Masumi era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y había decidido estar al lado de Chris.

Pero no había sido un trato.

Eventualmente, Yuuri lo había perdonado y lo primero que había hecho fue explorar los cambios en el cuerpo del humano. Ahora tenía cuernos y eran muy visibles, como los de un venado adulto. El hecho de que fueran blancos los hacía resaltar hermosamente sobre su cabeza. Lo otro, algo que Víctor no había notado ni siquiera en Yuuri, era la pequeña cola de venado que ahora cubría tímidamente su trasero cuando el moreno bajó un poco el borde del pantalón.

Una pequeña cola blanca y rosada que descansaba sobre su trasero. Eso significaba que, si alguna vez Víctor se transformaba en un venado, su color sería blanco como la nieve. La cola de Yuuri era negra y blanca, pues ese era su color cuando se transformaba.

La razón por la cual, luego de tanto tiempo, Víctor no supiera de la cola de Yuuri, era porque el cortejo entre ambos había durado casi un año. Ninguno de los dos había ido más allá de los besos y las caricias, como si les fuera difícil y vergonzoso animarse a algo más íntimo. No obstante, el amor y el cariño que sentían seguía creciendo.

Se habían mudado al mundo de los espíritus luego de que Víctor terminara como un yokai y una tarde, cuando Víctor regresaba de explorar los alrededores de la casa, con su cuello muy erguido mostrando orgulloso su cornamenta y caminando como si de un rey se tratara en su dirección, Yuuri finalmente sintió una inquietud en su pecho. Como una corriente eléctrica que despertaba sus sentidos. Se sonrojó cuando su novio llegó a su lado y tomó su mano, acariciando suavemente el dorso de esta con su pulgar.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Te sientes bien? —le había preguntado mientras fijaba sus ojos azules como el cielo en él. El moreno puso una mano en su mejilla y sonrió, maravillado por la nueva atracción que sentía hacia aquel humano ahora convertido en espíritu.

—Víctor... quiero ser uno contigo —decir que el mundo de Víctor se había movido en esos momentos era poco. Su mundo se había puesto de cabeza mientras el moreno continuaba viéndolo con aquellos enormes ojos color café.

En la mente de Víctor, estar junto a Yuuri siempre había sido algo muy romántico. Siempre pensó que amar a un espíritu era como amar algo divino. Ágape en todo su esplendor.

Acarició los cabellos negros con ternura, buscando en su mente cómo pronunciar sus dudas sin que eso delatara su ignorancia.

—¿Quieres decir que puedo... que puedo...? —Yuuri se echó a reír sintiendo algo de vergüenza y un montón de mariposas en el estómago. Se puso de puntitas para susurrarle al oído con suavidad.

—Quiero que tengamos una familia juntos, con mucha descendencia. Quiero que seas mi esposo por toda la eternidad.

La punta de las orejas de Víctor se puso roja y caliente, logrando contestar a aquello con un pequeño jadeo de felicidad.

Yuuri recordaba el día en que habían visitado la casa de sus padres para anunciarles que formarían una alianza participando en una ceremonia nupcial. Eso fue suficiente para que se armara una celebración de grandes proporciones. Hubo un gigantesco festín al que asistieron los amigos de la familia y los amigos de Yuuri. Chris y Masumi asistieron como parte de los amigos de Víctor y el moreno recordaba el momento como uno muy preciado, pues su mayor preocupación era que su esposo estuviera solo durante la celebración.

En aquel entonces habían sido sus amigos más cercanos aparte de Pichit. Las brujas lo adoraban, especialmente Minako, pero ellas no podían visitar el plano espiritual, así que solo Chris, Masumi y Pichit contaban como su "lado de la familia".

La familia humana de Víctor había fallecido cuando él era pequeño. Sus abuelos lo habían criado, pero ya para cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad también habían fallecido. Lo único bueno es que lo habían convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho con apenas dieciséis años, capaz de sostenerse por sí mismo. A sus veintitantos, Víctor se dedicaba a cazar, no solo para mantenerse, también le gustaba cazar aventuras. Así era como había llegado hasta su lado.

Ahora la familia de Yuuri y de Víctor parecía crecer con rapidez. Tenían seis pequeños y esperaban el séptimo. Un enorme contraste si tomaba en cuenta que había pasado más de un año para que siquiera pensaran en ser íntimos el uno con el otro.

Al pensar en aquella primera vez el moreno no fallaba en avergonzarse, bajando la cabeza un poco con una expresión de nostalgia y enamoramiento. Habían sido como dos chiquillos que no sabían nada, les había tomado tiempo aprender lo que le gustaba al otro a sí mismos. Apenas un poco de intimidad era suficiente para abrumarlos por lo que habían avanzado muy lentamente hasta que Yuuri había quedado en espera de su primer hijo.

Víctor no podía creerlo al principio, eso no era normal para los humanos. Sin embargo, lo aceptó con alegría, especialmente cuando tuvo a su primogénito en brazos. Adoraba a los pequeños, ahora lo sabía. Le gustaba jugar con ellos y enseñarles de lo que había aprendido como humano. Yuuri por su parte, les enseñaba a ser yokais, no solo a los pequeños, sino también a Víctor, quien a veces continuaba haciendo las cosas al modo humano.

—Yuuri, cielo, ¿estás cansado? —el moreno negó, aunque sabía por dónde venía con la pregunta. Hacía poco Víctor había aprendido a convertirse en un venado y una de sus cosas preferidas era llevar a su esposo sobre su lomo cuando éste parecía cansado.

—Estoy bien, solo vigila a los niños.

Continuaron su camino, con Víctor preguntando un par de veces más, hasta que finalmente llegaron. Un pequeño kitsune negro de dos colas salió a recibirlos, transformándose de pronto en un pequeño de seis años en apariencia.

—¡Tío Yuuri! ¡Tío Víctor! —aquel era el pequeño de la hermana de Yuuri, hijo de Pichit. La unión entre ambos había sorprendido a muchos, especialmente a Yuuri. Sin embargo, no había mejor señal de que funcionaba que aquel pequeño kitsune.

Los hijos de la pareja recibieron al pequeño con alegría, les gustaba jugar con él. Sin embargo, Víctor los llamó nuevamente para que no se dispersaran porque primero tenían que saludar a sus abuelos.

Hiroko y Toshiya los esperaban con comida ya preparada. Las tierras de los Katsuki eran hermosas y paradisiacas, perfectas para su tipo de yokai. Los niños estaban seguros allí, pero primero lo primero. Saludar.

Los abuelos los recibieron con mimos y abrazos, ofreciéndoles de comer mientras los hacían enfilar al interior de la casa. Con un poco de resistencia, Víctor dejó que Hiroko tomara al pequeño moreno entre sus brazos. Yuuri sonrió. Sabía que el pequeño era uno de los preferidos de Víctor, no solo porque era el menor, sino porque era el único hasta el momento que se parecía a Yuuri.

La mujer arrulló al pequeño cuando este comenzó a buscar el calor de su padre, logrando que la reconociera y se tranquilizara entre sus brazos.

Finalmente, los pequeños tuvieron el permiso para ir a jugar y explorar los alrededores de la casa mientras que Yuuri se sentaba a descansar en el regazo de su esposo quien lo acariciaba tranquilamente mientras hablaba con Toshiya. Pichit apareció ya que habían terminado de cenar, venía halando una carreta donde traían provisiones mientras que Mari cargaba las provisiones más frágiles para que no se rompieran.

—¡Yuuri! —llamó al interior de la casa pues había visto a los niños correteando con su hijo. Al no recibir respuesta de inmediato se adentró solo para descubrir que su amigo estaba dormido.

—Lo siento, Pichit. Yuuri se cansa muy rápido en estos días.

—Creo que debes conseguirle un palanquín.

—Yuuri no me deja conseguirlo. Dice que yo puedo cargarlo siempre que haga falta. Pero igual se cansa con rapidez cuando está así.

Un revuelo en el exterior llamó la atención de los adultos, los niños parecían mucho más excitados que de costumbre. Con cuidado, Víctor dejó a Yuuri recostado de los almohadones para salir tras Pichit que ya corría a ver lo que sucedía.

Su hijo mayor traía algo en brazos, algo pequeño y peludo, aunque bastante sucio.

—Sergev, ¿qué es lo que tienes ahí?

—Es un neko, estaba cerca del riachuelo. Es muy pequeño, papá, y tiene mucha hambre —Sergev le mostró lo pequeño que era. Era como un pequeño gato, con los ojos aun cerrados y su nariz rosada. Apenas tenía pelo por lo que todo su cuerpo parecía ser color de rosa y de no haber sido por el sucio, habría sido hermoso. A Víctor se le enterneció el corazón, pero Pichit no parecía muy feliz del hallazgo.

—¿Pichit? —preguntó el yokai preocupado. El kitsune extendió los brazos, recibiendo al pequeño felino de manos del pequeño.

—Debemos regresarlo a donde lo encontraron, su madre debe estar cerca. Es demasiado pequeño para sobrevivir solo.

—¿No podemos quedárnoslo? —preguntaron los pequeños. Pichit negó con seriedad.

—Vayan adentro. Su padre y yo lo regresaremos —los pequeños obedecieron bajo protesta y Pichit se encaminó a donde los niños habían dicho que lo habían encontrado.

—¿Pichit? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Este no es un neko, es un byakko, en otras palabras, un tigre celestial. Si robamos una de sus crías estaremos en peligro, todos nosotros.

Buscaron por todos lados en el lugar que los niños habían dicho y finalmente la encontraron. Víctor fue el primero en divisarla. Una mujer de largos cabellos blancos. Sin medir el peligro ni encomendarse a nadie, llegó a su lado y la levantó un poco, sosteniendo su cuerpo. La mujer tenía ojos azules muy parecidos a los suyos. Pichit lo amonestó, quedándose a una distancia prudente.

La mujer pareció recuperar un poco las fuerzas, suficiente para hablarle al peliplateado.

—Su nombre es Yuri. Él es... muy amado... por favor... cuiden de él y no dejen que le hagan daño —la mujer extendió una mano hacia su cachorro y el kitsune, venciendo el miedo, se acercó a ella para que lo viera por última vez. —Él es un híbrido... su abuelo vive en el mundo de los humanos, su nombre es Nikolai.

—No te preocupes, está en buenas manos —le aseguró Víctor y la mujer sonrió, cerrando los ojos una última vez antes de transformarse en un gigantesco tigre blanco y desaparecer en una explosión de luces.

El pequeño byakko maulló lastimeramente. Era obvio que necesitaba comer algo, pero ninguno sabía qué podía servirle de comer.

—Supongo que necesita algo de leche —comentó el moreno. Antes de partir, marcó el lugar donde había desaparecido la mujer. Más tarde regresaría para levantar un memorial. Al llegar a la casa los pequeños salieron, esta vez acompañados por Yuuri, quien se había despertado con los niños en el interior.

Víctor saludó a los lejos con alegría. Ver la figura de su esposo con el vientre abultado era algo que lo enternecía. Ya cerca, le contó a Yuuri lo sucedido quien pidió ver al pequeño.

Sus ojos hinchados y lo pequeño de su cuerpo capturaron el corazón de Yuuri quien pidió cargarlo. El pequeño comenzó a forcejear, intentando abrirse camino hacia su pecho, algo que no había hecho con Pichit, como si realmente supiera que podría saciar su hambre allí.

—Yuuri, no deberías... —comenzó a decir el kitsune, pero la mirada suplicante del moreno le decía a las claras que iba a hacerlo, solo esperaba por el permiso de Víctor.

—¿Le hará daño a nuestro bebé si toma tu leche ahora? —Pichit pensaba que sí, pero cuando consultaron con Hiroko esta les aseguró que no le haría daño.

—Es tan pequeño —susurró el moreno mientras acariciaba las pequeñas orejas del byakko.

—Se llama Yuri. Eso dijo su madre, debemos buscar a su familia en el mundo humano, pero... no podemos dejar a los niños solos.

—Podemos... pedirle a alguien que lo busque por nosotros.

Ambos se quedaron absortos mirando al pequeño que tomaba el pecho de Yuuri con lentitud. Víctor maravillado por la naturaleza de su esposo y Yuuri acurrucado contra su pecho, sintiéndose el yokai más afortunado del mundo de los espíritus al tener un esposo tan amante como aquel. Un humano que había dado todo por él.

—Te amo, Vitya.

Los niños llegaron a ellos como un remolino antes de que Víctor pudiera responderle, todos queriendo ver al nuevo integrante de la familia. Yuuri se echó a reír tiernamente. Aquellos pequeños, incluso su propia vida, eran prueba de lo mucho que Víctor lo amaba. La eternidad era demasiado corta para tener una vida a su lado. Le dio un beso en los labios, provocando a celos a los pequeños, quienes intentaron apartarlos. Uno a uno pidieron ser besados para compensar la supuesta afrenta a sus corazoncitos de cachorros.

—Yuu, te amo. Tengamos siete crías más —recibió un empujón de parte del moreno y se quejó de no tener tiempo para sí mismo, pero muy en el fondo, la idea no le parecía tan mala. La eternidad sería más entretenida en compañía.

No había pareja más feliz que aquellos dos yokai enamorados y todo el mundo de los espíritus lo sabía. Y su amor continuaba creciendo a cada momento, convirtiéndose en leyenda.


End file.
